25 Minutes
by MrsChipRockefeller
Summary: Hotch visits Emily in Paris while she's hiding from Doyle and accidentally leaves her pregnant. How will she protect their baby?
1. Surprise Visit

**Surprise Visit**

Emily was at home in her Parisian apartment when she heard a knock on the door. Who could be knocking on her door? No-one knew she lived here. She was in hiding. If anyone knew Doyle could come after her. He believed she was dead and she preferred to keep it that way.

The door kept knocking so she answered it and couldn't believe her eyes. Standing there on the doorstep he'd sent her to was her former boss. If all this crap hadn't happened he'd still be her boss. God she missed the BAU and her family. What was he doing here? Why was he in this country and not America?

"Aaron," she exclaimed in disbelief.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" he smiled.

She ushered him in and locked the door leaning against it. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm going to Pakistan and thought I'd drop in to see how you're doing."

"Paris is just a place to drop into? Has he been found? Is it safe to come home yet?" she asked hopeful.

He sat down with his head in his hands and shook his head. "I'm sorry but no. I know Morgan's looking for him," he replied.

"Do you want me to come home?" she asked.

"Emily..." he didn't know what to say. He did miss his female best friend but it wasn't safe. He'd missed her so much he'd decided to take the risk. He just had to see how she was doing in all this mess. Only he and JJ knew she was still alive.

"You don't, do you?" she shouted pacing.

"Emily, it's not like that. It's just not safe. If Doyle were to know he could come after you again."

"Doyle! You came all this way to talk about Doyle!" she knew she was being irrational but it hurt to know he didn't want her to come home. He was just using Doyle as an excuse. He didn't want her back. What was he even doing here? He didn't care that much for her.

"Good god, Emily, you can be so infuriating sometimes. You were the one who started talking about Doyle and I came to see you. To see how you're doing. Believe it or not I've missed you," he shouted.

She sat down next to him calming down and added, "I've missed you too."

"Really?" he asked smiling slightly.

"I miss you guys so much. I get too much time here reflecting. Oh god I wish this was all over," she added with tears in her eyes.

He hugged her close to him and added, "We'll find him, Em, we'll find him."

"I hope so..." she then looked up at him and smiled sadly. "Never thought I'd see the day when Aaron Hotchner would leave the BAU."

"It's only temporary."

"Have I left temporarily?"

"Your place on the team is always open for you."

She curled up in his arms and he smiled kissing her hair. They weren't and had never been in a relationship but he didn't deny he cared for her. He just thought of her as a close friend. They were just really good friends. He had to admit she was very beautiful but he wasn't sexually attracted to her.

"So when do you have to leave?" she asked.

"I have to leave Paris tomorrow," he answered.

"Do you have anywhere to stay the night?"

"I was thinking of seeing if there were any free rooms somewhere."

"No! You'll stay here tonight."

"Thanks Em."

They spent the rest of the day sharing old stories and she cooked for him. He told her she was an excellent cook. This was the most time they'd spent alone.

That night she encouraged him to share her bed. It was much warmer than the couch and the couch was more an armchair than a couch. The floors weren't comfortable enough. They were both adults. They could share a bed together without doing the business.

It had been too long since he'd felt the touch of a woman. Lying so close to her was driving him wild with sexual desire. He leant over to her and she smiled as she saw the passion in his eyes. She smiled at him seductively. It had been too long for her as well. It had been some months since she was last in America and she hadn't taken a lover in Paris. She couldn't risk anyone in all this.

He took her head into his hands and kissed her on the lips. She joined in with as much passion. Soon they were taking each other's clothes off and feeling up each other's bodies. He entered her and they were soon making heated passionate love. It was just sex. It didn't mean anything to either of them. They were just two friends giving into sexual urges.

It was only after and they lay back they realised they'd forgotten protection due to it being spontaneous.

"Don't worry nothing will happen. It was only the once," she said.

He nodded. "Hopefully," he answered.

They soon fell asleep side by side in her double bed. She didn't even know why she had a double bed in this lonely flat. It was only ever going to be her here. She hadn't expected anyone to visit her here. Aaron had caught her totally off-guard.

Could she even stay here anymore? Had he jeopardised her safety here? Doyle had scoped out all her former team so he knew what Aaron looked like. She had no idea where Doyle's spies were. They could be anywhere. Jeremy had been killed in this city.


	2. Saying Goodbye

**Saying Goodbye**

She woke up to find him gone. Was it all a dream? Had Aaron actually visited her? Was she so lonely she'd dreamed up her former boss and friend? Had she really had sex with him?

She got up feeling lonelier than ever and sorted out her toilette. She then bundled herself up into a blanker and sat on the sofa drinking a coffee. Due to what happened with Jeremy she was too afraid to go out. Doyle's spies could be anywhere and they all knew her face.

Her face was the one thing she wouldn't change. She'd never been a fan of cosmetic surgery and she liked her face anyway. She'd just disguise it if she were to go out.

She heard a key in the door and her chest tightened. Who the hell was trying to get into her home? She picked up a weapon to defend herself. What if this was one of Doyle's spies? What if they'd found her? She picked up a lamp ready to hit whoever cam through the door.

She was ready to swing as Hotch came through the door and looked at her startled. Her eyes widened when she saw him as well and numbly put down the lamp. Oh god, she'd almost hit Hotch in the head with a lamp. He shut his eyes and thought about what a big mistake he'd just made.

Of course Emily was going to be jumpy. Doyle was still out there and wanted to kill her. He had spies everywhere. How was she to know he wasn't a spy until he entered the apartment? He slapped a hand to his head. He'd only gone to get his head shaved and them breakfast.

"Breakfast," he said showing the pastries.

"Thanks," she smiled as he placed them down on the counter while she locked her front door.

She then joined him and he gave her a pain au chocolat while he gave himself a Danish. "Knew you liked chocolate. So I picked up this for you on the way back from the barbers," he informed her.

"Thanks. Been so long since someone took care of me." He smiled back. "So your hair?"

"I decided this would be cooler for me in the desert. I was advised people who go into the desert usually do."

She smiled. "I understand. Looks good."

"Thanks," he answered stroking it. "I'll be growing it back out over there though. Just didn't want it to be too hot when I entered."

"Well take care of it. Remember your sunscreen."

"I will," he smiled at her caring nature.

"So what are you doing over there anyway?"

"They want me to head an investigative task force."

"Cool. How long will you be there?"

"As long as it takes."

"The BAU will be strange without you."

He smiled slightly and added, "It's a little strange without you."

She smiled back slightly. God she wished this was all over soon. She missed her family so much and apart from yesterday and today she'd felt so alone. She would miss him when he left but she wasn't going to stand in the way of his job.

Too soon after finishing their pastries he said, "Well, I've got to go. I have a plane to catch."

She nodded feeling a lump in her throat. He saw how affected she was and kissed her forehead. "Take care of yourself. We will find him and he will pay."

She nodded and watched him leave her life hopefully only for a while. Every day that passed she was losing hope that her ex would be found and she would be able to live her life again not someone else's. She was sick of hiding. God she just wanted her life back.

She just went back to playing online scrabble with cheetobreath apologising for missing yesterday's game. She wouldn't tell anyone Aaron had come to visit. They both knew it had to be left a secret at least for the moment. The visit coming out in the open would reveal her true identity and hiding place.


	3. Just the Two of Us

**Just the Two of Us**

A few weeks later she noticed she'd been getting sick ever since he'd left. Apart from throwing up everything else was just as normal. Well as normal as it could be given her present situation. Oh god, she couldn't be could she? Though she'd always wanted to have a baby now really wasn't the best time.

She wrapped a shawl around her head and put on a pair of glasses in an attempt to disguise her face and attended her doctor's appointment. She gave them a urine sample and they confirmed her greatest fear. She was three weeks pregnant. She thanked them and went home. When she got home she wept into her bed.

What was she going to do? She was pregnant and Doyle was out there wanting to kill her. She had to protect her baby with everything that was in her. She couldn't go through another abortion. She'd always wanted to be a mum now she was having one under witness protection.

She wanted to have a baby as Emily Prentiss not Clair Dufont. She didn't feel like she could have the baby under this identity anyway. She was ready to leave Paris for somewhere a bit remote. Somewhere she could hide even more. Somewhere no-one would think to look for her. She knew if Doyle hadn't been found in nine months she'd have to give her child away for adoption. Maybe she could have a close friend adopt it so she could still see it.

There was no way Hotch could know. She couldn't contact him as it would give away her location and identity. It would only make him feel guilty and he'd believe her put her into this situation. It wasn't his fault. They both knew what they were doing that night. They just didn't know it would end up with her getting pregnant at the worst time.

There was one friend she thought could help her out that she hadn't heard from in years. He would fully understand and take this all on. He used to be one of her closest friends while growing up. He lived in Britain and would know the best place to hide. If the worst came to the worst he'd even adopt her baby.

She looked him up online and sent him a private message making sure to speak in a code he would understand. He used to work as a code breaker. She felt this was the only safe way to communicate in case her emails were being monitored. She would do everything she had to to protect her and the baby.

He replied that he would help and find them a perfect cottage. He soon did in Appletreewick, a small, pretty village in the Yorkshire dales. She burned the Clair Dufont identity and became Annabel Smith. Hopefully this would protect her and the baby. She would do whatever she had to to protect her and the baby. Part of her just wished she could tell Aaron but the current situation wouldn't allow that. It was too dangerous.


	4. Look After Him

**Look After Him**

Six months later the team still hadn't found Doyle and he in turn hadn't found Emily. She was still hiding in Appletreewick with Daniel. Though she was having terrible nightmares the pregnancy was going well. She feared everyday she might have to have her child adopted. She'd even discussed it with him and he'd agreed to take on the kid.

Her stomach suddenly started cramping and she doubled over in pain calling for Daniel. He came running in and when he did he said he'd take her to the local hospital. She freaked out worrying her identity would be blown. He assured her that he would have quiet words with the doctors. He would fill them in on her situation and still keep it secret she was Emily Prentiss.

When they got there they rushed her into a private room and examined her. "It appears you're going into labour," the doctor said.

Her eyes widened in alarm. Oh god, she couldn't be! Not now not now. Having her baby now would mean having to give up her baby for adoption. She was just thankful that Daniel would be the adopted father.

She looked up at him and he nodded. He was ready to take on the baby and he'd make the plans for two birth certificates. There would be the real one they would keep secret naming Emily as mother and another that would be public claiming Daniel and Annabel as the parents in order to protect the baby. They'd also sort out the document declaring Daniel as having adopted the baby.

When she was dilated enough they took her into the birthing room and the birth began. Daniel stood by her side and held her hand as she gave birth to her baby. He encouraged her through it while she got hotter and hotter. He stroked hair off her face as she kept pushing her baby out.

Once the child was out it was taken to be checked over. When she couldn't hear the cries her heart tensed and her chest felt tight.

"What is it?" she cried. "Why isn't my child crying? Why isn't he making any noise?"

Daniel placed his hand on her forehead to try and comfort her but looked over worried himself. Some minutes later, that felt like an eternity to them as the midwives wouldn't tell them anything, the baby started crying and she sunk back relieved while he smiled at her. After everything she'd been through she hadn't deserved to lose her baby but he knew he had to take the responsibilities in order to protect the child. It was so unfair he thought as he stroked her hair off her face.

"You have a son," the midwife said bringing the baby over to them.

She nodded while tears filled her eyes as she wouldn't be able to raise him. It was too dangerous to raise her son right now with Doyle at large. They handed him to her and she smiled down at her baby sadly. He wasn't going to be legally her son.

He had his father's eyes and her nose. He was sleeping soundly and she just never wanted to let him go. He knew she had to in order to protect him. She would do anything to protect this little boy in her arms. Motherly love filled her heart as she gazed at her son.

When the tears threatened to spill from her eyes she handed him to Daniel. It was just too hard to bear. She couldn't have her son. She had to put him first in order to protect him she had to have him adopted. Thank god Daniel was adopting him.

"Oh Annabel, he's beautiful," he smiled sadly at her. He was so in love with him already. He would do everything in his power for him and his mother. Emily may have to be giving her son up to him but he would never take him away from her completely. He'd never hurt Emily like that. He just wished he could change the situation. If only Doyle had been found she wouldn't be having to give him up.

He stroked the head of his son and smiled down at him. He couldn't believe he was a father now. He'd been single for so long though he had feelings for Emily for so long that had only reappeared when Emily came back into his life. Living with her had been almost like a dream though it had to be in hiding.

When Emily had looked into her son's eyes she'd seen his father. His eyes were identical to Aaron's that it hurt. Over the last six months she hadn't been able to stop thinking about him especially as she was carrying his child. She had had visions of them raising the baby together but they'd all been dashed now.

"What would you like to call him?" he asked.

"Really? You want me to name your son," she answered. It hurt to call him his son but she had to get used to it. She would be signing over her rights soon enough. The thing that made her feel guilty was she would also be signing over Aaron's rights before he had a chance to even know he had a second son.

"Absolutely. I may be adopting him but he'll always be your son," he replied holding her hand.

"I always liked the name Adam and Matthew after Matthew."

He smiled sadly as he missed Matthew just as much as she did. It was perfect to name her son after him. "Adam Matthew McClaren," he smiled sadly and she nodded. He would never be a Hotchner now all because of Doyle. He was soon to be Daniel's son legally.

A few days later all the paperwork had been signed to protect baby Adam. They still lived together as he wanted to protect her not just his son. There was no way he was just going to take her son from him even if she had signed over her legal rights. Though he had adopted him and felt he was his son he would always be Emily's son too.


	5. Leaving Adam

**Leaving Adam**

A month later she received a call from Tom to hear DECLAN HAD BEEN TAKEN. It was time to return to America in order to find him. Finding Declan alive would be worth everything she'd just gone through. Returning Declan would be worth losing her son to adoption. She knew she had to go though. Declan needed her.

She informed Daniel she was leaving and he nodded feeling a little out of depth. It was just him and Adam now as it said on the adoption certificate. He knew Emily had tried distancing herself from Adam but it must be the hardest thing to do as a mother.

He watched her pick Adam up with tears in her eyes and kiss his forehead. "Goodbye darling, I love you so much but I gave you up to the best father in the world. Now it's his turn. I have to go back home and save another little boy. I will hunt down the bad guys for you. To make your world a safer place to live in."

She then gave him to Daniel before the tears became too much and left the cottage. Her heart broke leaving her son behind but it had always been so he had the best chance to live. She'd been so afraid Doyle would come after her and kill him in front of her.

She went in the taxi and watched the house disappear in the distance while tears fell down her face but she had to save Declan. It was time to go home without her son. If only circumstances had been different maybe she would still have Adam but this was for his own good. It was best for Adam to be here than with her.

She caught her plane back and called Hotch to tell him she was on her way. He wasn't too happy about it though they had Doyle in their custody. He couldn't do anything about it though as she was on her way back.

When she arrived at the BAU she got really nervous. She didn't know how everyone would react to her being alive. She was going back to being Emily Prentiss. Also she hadn't seen Hotch since he left her for Pakistan and they'd made love that night. He had no idea of their son and that she had to have him adopted.

She heard Hotch explain to them that she wasn't really dead and they'd sent her to Paris. What he said next was crucial to how she should behave about that night they'd shared. Was he going to be open about it or keep it secret? He told them they hadn't known her identity. So that's how he was playing it? Well fine then! Neither would she no matter how much it hurt.

She looked up at him and saw the guilt in his eyes. Why was he guilty? He was the one that was kept in the dark during her pregnancy and adoption. It wasn't his fault a terrorist had wanted to kill her. They couldn't contact it was too dangerous. Her and Adam's lives had depended on her not contacting. She didn't know if she'd ever tell him about Adam.

It would hit him too much to know he didn't have any rights to his son but she'd had to sign them over to protect his life. If he ever found out surely he'd understand that. It was all up to Daniel if Hotch could see him and he didn't really know Aaron. In fact all he knew was what she'd said. They'd never met.

He never even approached her as the others hugged her but she would try not to let it affect her. Also why was he looking at her like he was angry? What had she done that he knew of? He hadn't heard about Adam had he? No, that wasn't possible. The only other person who knew who she really was was Daniel.

Was he seriously mad at her for coming back? Had he never wanted her to return? Had he really changed that much in seven months? He'd grown his hair back, a beard and lost weight but had he really changed that much? Seven months ago he'd said there would always be a place on the team for her but now he acted like he didn't want her there. What the hell had happened out in Pakistan?

Luckily they found Declan and she was offered her place back on the team. She was so relieved when Hotch smiled at her accepting her place. He did still want her round. She just wished she could have brought Adam with her. He would always be part of her but she had to leave him behind.


	6. No Hope

**No Hope**

She'd been back on the team for some time when Valentine's Day came around. She was still single as Hotch had given her no hope. It was clear she was nothing special to him just another team member. He wouldn't look twice at her and he'd never even mentioned Paris which was beginning to annoy the pants off her.

They were all having a dingles night at the bar. Derek, Spencer, Dave and her. Where was Hotch? Wasn't he single? Or had she misunderstood all this time and he was actually in a relationship. He wasn't in one back in Paris. He'd never cheat on a woman and they most definitely had sex. They had a son to prove it.

"So where's Hotch? You did invite him, didn't you?" Emily asked Morgan.

"I believe he's on a date with that Beth girl," he answered.

There was no pain quite like what she felt now. It was like a dagger to her heart. He was dating someone else. He didn't want her. He didn't want her like she wanted him. He didn't love her. He loved this Beth.

"What's wrong?" he asked noticing her face fall.

"I'm a mum," she answered sadly showing him the picture of Adam she carried in his wallet.

He looked at her confused. What did that have to do with anything? She had a son! Since when did she have a child? If she had a kid why had they never seen or heard of him.

"How have we never seen him?" he asked in shocked disbelief.

"My Friend adopted him back in England..."

"England?"

"I had to leave Paris when I got pregnant and I gave him to my friend to protect him from Doyle," she added with tears filling her eyes. His real father had just broken her heart and now she was reliving her son's adoption. She was so thankful Daniel skyped her to show her how Adam was doing but she really wanted him with her.

"Oh Emily," he soothed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Who's the father?"

"Aaron," she whispered on the verge of tears. His eyes widened in shock. She had a child with Hotch. Since when had they ever been together? Had he visited her in Paris? He'd said no-one had known her identity. He'd obviously known if they'd made a baby. He'd lied to them all. He'd visited her when her life was in danger and left her pregnant.

She could feel the anger coursing through his veins and she turned to him pleadingly. "Please he didn't know where I was during the pregnancy or even that I was pregnant. He knows nothing about Adam."

"Shouldn't you tell him," he answered. Didn't Aaron have a right to know he had another son?

"And how am I meant to tell him I had him adopted signing over his legal right to him along with mine? You know it would kill him."

He nodded. She had a point there. Jack was everything to him so hearing he'd lost his second son to adoption would kill him. Maybe it was best not to tell him. It wouldn't hurt him this way.

"Please keep it secret," she asked nervously.

"I will," Morgan assured her patting her back feeling sorry for her. It couldn't have been easy to sign over her legal rights to her son when all she'd ever wanted was a child. She smiled up at him sadly.

"He has a great father. He lets me see him over Skype all the time but he'll never be my son again."

He nodded pulling her closer into a hug.


	7. Moving On

**Moving On**

Some months later they were all sat in a cafe meeting Beth. They'd just seen Aaron ran in the FBI triathlon and were pretty proud of him. Emily was surprised she didn't feel any jealousy or heartbreak considering when they started dating she'd felt so heartbroken. Didn't she love him anymore? Had she really moved on?

Suddenly her phone started ringing and when she saw the caller ID she couldn't stop smiling and her heart skipped a beat. Oh god, that's why? She didn't love Aaron anymore. She had moved onto Daniel. It only seemed right. After all he'd helped her through her pregnancy and adopted her son. He still even let her see him though he didn't have to. She knew he would do absolutely anything for her. She'd do anything for him.

"I love you," she shouted down the phone when she answered it.

He laughed and answered, "I love you too, Em." He asked how meeting Beth was going and filled her in on his and Adam's news. He'd always let her be part of Adam's life. After all this time he still thought of Adam as Emily's son as it should be if fate hadn't been so cruel. He missed when they'd lived together. It had been the best month of his life. They'd felt like a family.

What a fool she'd been! She'd been so determined to get her old life back and convinced she was in love with Aaron that she'd forgotten what a wonderful life she'd actually had in Appletreewick though she was hiding. Maybe she hadn't convinced herself she was but she'd wasted all this time being in love with Aaron when she could have stayed with Daniel and their son.

She loved her family here so much but she'd been happiest with Daniel and her little baby boy who was now one. She'd missed her own son's first birthday because she'd had him adopted. She was going to miss out on so much even if her friend had adopted him. They were in two different countries. There was an ocean between them all because she'd left.

She looked down at her glass as JJ asked, "So who was the mystery man?"

"Just a friend," she smiled sadly.

"He seemed more than a friend, wonder woman," Garcia smiled slyly at her.

"His name's Daniel," she smiled wistfully. "We've known each other since we were kids but he lives in England."

Hotch stroked her back and assured her everything would be alright. It was clear she loved this guy. Everything would sort itself out for the best. He knew she would never leave their lives.

She looked up at him guiltily. She didn't deserve this treatment from him. She'd denied his rights to his second son and he was still unaware they even had a son together. She didn't deserve his friendship. If he ever knew they had a child she'd had adopted it would kill him.


	8. Meeting the Team

**Meeting the Team**

Six months later things were going great for the two couples. Beth and Hotch were spending a lot of time with Jack who loved his father's girlfriend. Emily and Daniel had been having Skype dates and she'd been seeing a lot of Adam over Skype. She really hoped one day soon she would be leaving for England to be with them. She would never truly leave the team though they were her family.

She was at home one night when she heard a knock on the door. She wondered who the hell it was. She wasn't expecting any visitors. She opened the door and immediately smiled when she saw who it was. She wrapped her arms around them both giving the little boy a kiss on his forehead while he smiled shyly.

"What are you doing here?" she smiled at Daniel after she locked her front door.

"I thought I'd come see my girlfriend and let this one see his mummy," he smiled at her.

She smiled at her sweet boyfriend and son but then she looked in the boy's eyes and saw his real father again and tensed. Aaron couldn't see Adam. It would kill him to hear he was adopted and his legal rights had been signed away at birth.

"We can keep him here in the apartment," he answered her looking at his son. She nodded breathing a sigh of relief. She hated hiding her son but it was easier this way. How could she ever tell Aaron she'd had his son adopted and signed away his legal rights?

She then hugged them again and cried, "It is so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too," he smiled kissing her hair.

"Mama," Adam smiled. She smiled back at him with tears in her eyes and ruffled his hair. Daniel had made him call her mama ever since he'd begun speaking. He would always call Emily Adam's mother even if she had persuaded him to adopt him.

"Hey buddy," she smiled at him. He'd grown so big in the past year and a half she wanted to cry. She'd missed so much of raising him. She didn't want to miss anymore. She had to move in with them. She knew Adam already had friends at nursery and she wouldn't separate them. Also she wouldn't take them from Daniel's family as they were close. She'd still be in contact with her family.

They sat down that night discussing their future. They were positive they wanted one. She never wanted to leave him again and he never wanted to let her go again. Were they going to go back to Appletreewick or move in together in London where he now lived? They both decided London after one last case.

The next morning she was playing with her son after having booked a ticket to London on their return flight when her phone rang. She looked at it and sighed.

"Back to work," she explained to Daniel.

He kissed her cheek and answered, "Keep safe."

"I will, honey," she replied kissing his cheek. She then set off to work after kissing Adam's head and ruffling his hair.

She sure hoped she'd come back alive. Now things were looking up she wanted to stay as unharmed as possible. She had a good life to look forward to.

As she saw the despair on JJ's face after hearing Will get shot she couldn't help thinking she couldn't live without her Daniel. She couldn't live without him any longer. She was happy they'd talked about their future last night. She was finally going to have a family of her own. Her wonderful boyfriend and their beautiful son.

As she was trying to deactivate the bombs attached to Will she thought great now that life begins to go well she might die. At least if she did Adam was legally Daniel's and she wouldn't have to face Aaron's pain when he found out. She just hoped Daniel would be able to explain. Maybe she was being chicken but after a year and a half she still didn't know how to explain they had a son she had adopted. How could she ever explain Adam to Aaron?

She was still thinking about it when she was back at the office looking up at him saying she had no plans for tomorrow night. No they had no plans and if Dave was buying she'd bring Daniel with her. Maybe it was time for them to meet her boyfriend especially when she was going to live with him. They could get a sitter for Adam.

When she got home that night she snuggled up to Daniel and smiled, "So will you?"

"Sure if we can find a sitter for Adam," he smiled at her.

"I'm sure we will."

The next night she was getting ready for the wedding with Daniel when her mother's secretary was babysitting Adam. She was the only person Emily had been able to find at short notice to look after Adam tonight.

"You look amazing," he smiled at Emily as she appeared in her floral dress and green shawl.

"Thanks. So do you," she smiled at him wearing his hired tux.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes. You?" she answered nervously. This was the first time her family were meeting Daniel and she hoped they really liked him because she was so in love with him. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him and she really didn't want to have to choose between them. On one side she had her family for the last six years on the other she had her boyfriend and her own son. If she lost Daniel she lost Adam. She couldn't lose her son again nor could she lose her family again.

"Yer I'm ready. I mean they're your friends. What are they going to do? Torture me?"

"They are FBI. They've been trained to kill and interrogate."

"Thanks for that," Daniel smiled nervously feeling more on show. He really hoped they liked him and saw that he was serious about their friend. He played with the ring he had in his pocket. He'd been thinking about asking Emily to marry him for a few months now.

"They'll love you once they see how happy you make me," she smiled.

He smiled back and kissed her hair whispering, "You make me happy too."

She turned to him and put her hands in his hair pulling his head close to hers and kissed his lips while he returned it running his fingers through hers. She was so happy with him and him with her.

They then set out to Rossi's mansion in her car which he drove. Morgan was the first one she met so she led Daniel to him holding his hand. He was very protective of Emily but Daniel finally managed to win him over. Next up was Garcia who quickly dashed out but flashed him a friendly smile after also greeting Beth. It turned out Kevin had brought another woman to the wedding since he and Garcia had broken up some months before.

Emily smiled slightly when she saw Hotch, Beth and Jack come in. She loved Hotch and Jack but she was in love with Daniel and they were going to have a great life in London together. She thought about her son as she looked at them and Daniel pulled her close to him. He understood by looking at his eyes this was Aaron, Adam's birth father.

"You must be Daniel," he smiled offering his hand.

"Yes," he smiled shaking his hand. "You must be Aaron. I've heard so much about you."

"All good I hope," he smiled.

He nodded looking at his girlfriend. Hotch seemed a nice guy. He just hoped they still got along after he found out about Adam. He understood Emily's fears but he felt sorry for Aaron being in the dark about his baby son. He hoped someday soon Emily would tell him.

He whispered in Daniel's ear, "If you ever hurt Emily I will hurt you."

"I won't," he answered. "I love her."

"Good," he answered patting his shoulder.

They then all headed out to the garden. The wedding went really well and when JJ threw the bouquet Emily caught it while Daniel smiled at her. He took her aside and got down on one knee.

Tears filled her eyes as she realised what he was about to do. There was nothing more she wanted to do that marry him. Life was going to be perfect with Daniel and Adam. Her family loved him which made her so happy even Hotch seemed to like him though she wondered how long that would last after he found out about Adam.

"Emily, we've known each other since like forever. I know it's only been six months but I've loved you for so many years. We were so happy in Appletreewick living as a family and I want that back. I want you to come to London my fiancée. What do you say? Will you be my wife?" he asked.

She started crying and nodded. "Yes Daniel, I'll be your wife. Of course I'll marry you, honey." He got up and slipped the ring on her finger and twirled her in his arms. She was happy the man she loved wanted her to be his wife. Before Appletreewick and Adam she'd never considered marriage now it was all she wanted.

He smiled at her and kissed her nose. He was finally going to spend the rest of his life with the woman of his dreams; the mother of his son. His Emily was going to be Emily McClaren.

They'd never seen her so happy before so they knew perhaps he was the right guy. If Daniel made Emily this happy they were happy with the relationship even if she was moving to London. She'd informed them earlier that day she was moving in with him but promised to stay in contact.

"We're engaged," Emily exclaimed showing off her ring.

"Congratulations," Aaron smiled hugging her and shaking Daniel's hand. He was really happy for the couple. They seemed really in love and seemed to fit well together.

She smiled glad he was ok with it. She hoped it would always be that way as when she got the courage to finally tell him about Adam she wanted him in his life and it seemed that way with Daniel. Adam would always be a Hotchner by blood even if his surname was McClaren.


	9. Secret Ceremony

**Secret Ceremony**

She'd been in London for some time when they decided to just go to the registry and get married. They hadn't been able to decide on any wedding plans and they just wanted it to be them and Adam. No-one but Daniel's family and Emily's mother really knew about Adam. Even far away she hadn't found the courage to tell Aaron about his two year old son. Would she ever pluck up the courage?

When they got to the registry office nerves knotted her stomach but she looked at Daniel and Adam and smiled. Yes she definitely wanted to be this man's wife. She was really happy with him and their son. The only regret she had was she hadn't kept in touch with her family in the months here. She'd just been trying to settle into being in a relationship, motherhood and basically her new life over here. Also she'd been worried the fact she had a son would slip out.

"Ready?" Daniel asked taking her hand and picking up Adam.

"Yes," she smiled at him. "You?"

"Yes. Let's get married," he smiled at her kissing her cheek.

"Absolutely," she answered kissing his.

They then went in and spoke to the registrar who agreed to marry them. They stood at the table and made their wedding vows. They exchanged the rings they had bought a few months before.

Once they'd seen them in the jewellers' window they knew they needed them for their lives as Mr and Mrs McClaren. They were gold with two rings intertwined like their hearts. They were just perfect. They beamed into each other's eyes as they exchanged the rings and Emily had tears in her eyes. This was the best day of her life though she partly wished everyone was here to share it with her.

They signed the register and the registrar said, "I now pronounce you man and wife. Congratulations Mr and Mrs McClaren."

She smiled up at him and said, "I'm Emily McClaren."

"Yes you are," he smiled at her then claimed her lips for his own. "I love you, Mrs McClaren."

"I love you too, husband," she answered then claimed his lips for her own placing a hand on the back of his head while he placed his on her head.

Adam who had been sitting in the front pulled his father's trouser leg so they looked down at him. "Mama, dada, marry now?" he asked.

Daniel picked up Adam and kissed his forehead saying, "Yes sweetie, mummy and daddy are married now."

He beamed and Emily ruffled his hair so happy to now have legal rights to the son she had adopted through marriage. She hugged the two most important men in her life; her beloved newly-wed husband and her wonderful son. She was so happy with her life even if she was being a coward.

This was her family and they all shared the same name; Emily, Daniel and Adam McClaren. She hoped they would have more children and this time Daniel would really be the father. She rubbed her stomach smiling wistfully. SHE'D REALLY LIKE TO GIVE Adam A baby brother or sister.

"All in good time," Daniel smiled, "all in good time."

She smiled at him as he always knew the right thing to say.


	10. Revelations

**Revelations**

Hotch was meeting Beth at a cafe to have a serious discussion about their future. Beth had told him before the case she'd taken a job in New York and given him time to think about what he wanted to do.

During the case he hadn't been able to get Emily off his mind. He dreamt of her every night. He just couldn't get her off his mind and missed her like crazy. He had to face it. He'd fallen for her since she left.

"Beth, I'm sorry, it wouldn't be right if we stayed together," he said taking her hand.

"I knew it," she answered looking down. "You've been slipping away since Emily left."

"I am sorry, Beth, you're a really great girl and I really did think I was in love with you. I was in love with you. You didn't do anything wrong but it's true I am in love with Emily."

"It's fine."

"No it's not. She's engaged to Daniel."

"It's never over till it's over. The only things you can regret are the things you didn't do. You'll never know if she loves you or not if you don't speak with her."

"You're right," he smiled at her. "Thanks Beth. You really are a great girl. I hope you find the man for you."

"Thanks Aaron. I hope you're successful."

They hugged each other and he was soon setting off to London.

He found the park he'd been told Emily frequented regularly and may be found in. He walked around the park hoping to bump into her. He had no idea how this would go but Beth was right he had to take the risk.

He stumbled upon the playground and saw a woman swinging her son on the swings who looked just like Emily. It couldn't be Emily, could it? She didn't have a son when she left. Maybe Daniel had a son. If he did that meant she was still with him.

He approached them and the boy looked up at him with his own eyes. He couldn't believe it when he saw the boy's eyes were just like his own and realised he was old enough to be conceived in Paris. They had a son! Why did she never tell him? Why did she feel the need to keep him hidden? Did she really feel he was that bad a parent? It had been two years for Christ's sake!

Why had she never told him he thought as the anger and pain coursed through his veins? How could she not tell him? Didn't he have a right to know they had a son? Why had she hidden him from him? Why had he never told him or ever let him know about their son?

He glared at her and walked off while she picked up Adam and ran after him. He had to know she'd never done it to deliberately hurt him she'd been trying to protect them both. It had been a matter of life and death when she gave Adam up. She'd never wanted to hurt Aaron with the truth that he had legal rights to his own son as she'd had to sign them over when Daniel adopted him to save his life.

"Aaron," she said desperately while he tried to shake her off. "I DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE. My husband had to adopt him legally to save his life. If I hadn't signed over both our rights to Adam Doyle could have come and killed him. I chose our son's life, Aaron. I chose to give him the best chance of living. How could I ever tell you Id signed over your legal rights to our son? It would have killed you."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing as a lump formed in his throat. She'd signed over his legal rights to his son before he even got a chance to know of his existence. She and Daniel were married and were obviously hoping to raise him without any interference from him. He closed his eyes trying to keep the tears back. He wouldn't give Emily the satisfaction of seeing him cry. He couldn't have his son she'd legally given him away without a word to him. There was no chance she'd want him either she was married to Daniel. There was no hope. He'd lost the woman he was madly in love with and their son before he even got to know they'd had one.

He tried to shake her off again but she placed her hand on his arm. "Aaron," she said pleading for him to look at her. He finally looked at her and she saw all the pain and anger in his eyes. "Please don't do anything stupid."

"What do you care what I do?! You're no friend of mine! You took my son from me!" he shouted then walked off trying to swallow the pain and hurt.


	11. Take Me Back

**Take Me Back**

When he reached America he went to see Beth. Maybe he didn't have to die lonely. Maybe he could get Beth back. He hoped it wasn't too late and he hadn't made too much of a mess.

He knocked on the door feeling depressed and nervous. If she didn't take him back he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life alone. He wanted to be loved and come home to a family. Didn't he deserve that? Or did he have to live a life without anyone to share it with? One day even Jack would leave him and then who would he have to come home to?

"Aaron," she said surprised when she opened the door and found him leaning on the doorpost a little worse for wear.

"Beth," he smiled showing the bottle of whisky.

"What are you doing here and why are you drinking? It's not like you to drink," she asked worried feeling that things must have gone badly in London.

"Take me back," he slurred. "Me make very big mistake. Should never dumped you."

"Aaron, what happened with Emily?"

He started crying and she took him in her arms and led him to the sofa. He placed his head in her lap and kept crying while she worried about him stroking his hair. She'd never seen him like this. Obviously something had gone horribly wrong.

"What happened?" she asked playing with his hair as she still cared about him even though she wouldn't take him back. It wouldn't be fair on all three of them if she did. You couldn't make yourself love someone. You couldn't live a lie.

"She don't love me," he wept. "She thinks I'm a bad parent. She took my son away from me."

"Aaron, no-one's taken Jack from you."

"Not talking about Jack. Adam..." she looked at him confused. "We had sex in Paris and made baby. He's two now and lives in London. She gave away my legal rights..."

She felt sorry for him and stroked his hair. "Oh Aaron, I'm sure she had her reasons for it," she comforted.

"She doesn't want me in his life..." he then got angry and added, "Like you don't want me in yours."

"Aaron, it wouldn't be fair if we got back together on you, me and most importantly Jack. You don't love me and we can't live a lie," she explained.

He picked up his head and glared at her while she grabbed his head and added, "Don't you dare do anything stupid, Aaron."

He glared at her and replied, "What do you care? You don't love me. No-one loves me."

He didn't hear her answered, "Jack idolises you," as he walked out.


	12. Shoot Me

**Shoot Me**

It had been a week now since Hotch had returned from being AWOL. He'd been even sharper and more serious than before and the team wondered what had got into him. Obviously something had happened in his few days of being AWOL.

They were out on a case in Washington when the UnSub got him alone just like he'd planned. This woman was shooting authoritative figures that reminded her of her abusive husband who had been a cop and her first victim. HOTCH HAD TOLD THE PUBLIC THE FBI were involved knowing she'd come after him and had sent his team away. He wanted to be alone with her.

He looked her straight in the eye and taunted, "Come on then shoot me or aren't you brave enough to shoot an FBI agent?" she brought her gun it to face him and her ginger on the trigger. "Come on, then. Shoot me."

The killer looked intimidated but the gun went off and hit him in the chest. He fell back while out of the blue Morgan tackled the UnSub and Rossi rushed to Hotch to try and stop the blood so he wouldn't lose too much while the paramedics were called. Hotch tried to fight Rossi's hands off while Rossi got frustrated and Morgan looked in concern and alarm. What the hell did Hotch just do? Did their usually calm and collected leader really have a death wish?

"What the fuck is going on with Hotch, man?" he asked. "He got a death wish or something?"

"I don't know. He hasn't been the same since he returned," Rossi answered looking up at him then fought with his best friend again who was losing consciousness. "Don't you dare, Aaron. Don't you dare die on us. Jack and the team need you."

He closed his eyes and they couldn't feel a pulse. He stood back and looked down in shock. He couldn't be gone. The paramedics soon arrived and got to work reviving him until they got a heartbeat. He opened his eyes again and became hysterical. Why did they bring him back? Couldn't they just let him stay dead and not carry on living in pain? Couldn't they see how much pain he was in?

He'd lost the woman he loved and their son before he even knew they had one. He didn't know how much more he could bear. His life felt empty. No-one needed him even Jack wouldn't need him one day. He couldn't live alone again; it was far too lonely. Didn't everybody know he needed both his children but yet Emily had signed away his legal rights to his youngest son and didn't want him in the picture? They didn't want him interfering in Adam's life and he didn't have a legal say. There was nothing he could do within the law.

They put him in the ambulance and he stared blankly at the ceiling while Rossi accompanied him.

"Aaron, how could you be so bloody selfish? What's got into you? This isn't like you! Jack needs you. We need you. You need to stop this bullshit," he said to him sternly.

"Who cares? It's not like she loves me. She doesn't even want me to have anything to do with our son," he replied keeping his gaze on the roof of the ambulance not taking anything in.

"Aaron, you have to pull yourself together. This isn't fair on Jack."

"Look after him for me."

"Don't talk like this, Aaron. You will raise Jack. I'm going to make damn well sure of it. That boy's already lost a mother I won't let him lose a father."

He watched as a tear trickled down his best friend's face. It pained him to see him in so much pain but there must have been some misunderstanding. He had deduced he'd meant Emily and this wasn't like her either. If they had a son surely she wanted him in his life even if she was most probably married to Daniel now. If she'd signed over legal rights there must have been a damn good reason most probably Doyle. He'd been annihilating families and would have taken great pleasure in killing Emily's baby.

At the hospital he met up with Morgan and they agreed to call Emily. Only she could sort out this mess.


	13. Sorting Out the Mess

**Sorting Out the Mess**

She was at home playing with her son sadly when the phone rang. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about Aaron and the mess they were in. She really hadn't meant to hurt him. She loved him almost as much as Daniel. She'd never meant to hurt him and yet she had tenfold. All she'd ever thought about was protecting Aaron and Adam but she'd been a coward and betrayed him. She should have told him when she got back to America but at first she'd been angry he'd acted like Paris was nothing and then she became scared and upset by his lack of attention. She'd never been able to find the right moment then time slipped away. She truly had wanted to tell him and they wanted him in Adam's life.

She picked up the phone and her heart jumped in her mouth as she heard what had happened with Hotch. No! No, he couldn't have done that! Why didn't he promise her he wouldn't do anything stupid? Oh god, she'd never meant to cause him so much pain. If he'd only heard her out he would know they wanted him to be in Adam's life. She had to go to him with Adam. They had to talk about this. He had to see they wanted him in Adam's life and make arrangements.

She burst into tears after putting the phone down and Daniel came to her holding Adam. He rushed to her and put his hand on her arm asking, "Emily, what is it? What's happened?"

"Aaron tried to get himself killed," she cried. "He's suicidal. We need to take Adam to him."

He agreed and they were soon off to America and to the hospital. Rossi and Morgan accompanied her to the private room while she held Adam and Daniel's hand. When they reached the outside of the room Daniel turned to her.

"Do you want me to go with you?" he asked.

"I think it would be better if you wait here," she answered placing her hand on his chest. He nodded understanding he probably wasn't the right person for Aaron to see right now. He was Emily's husband and the man their child had been given to.

She knew she had to take Adam with her. He was the common ground they both now shared and hopefully they could sort things out peacefully for their son. Everything was about Adam now.

She looked in taking a deep breath and saw his wrists were restrained and her eyes widened. Why was he on restraints? No-one had warned her it was that bad only that he had been suicidal.

"He's been showing irrational behaviour," the doctor explained. She nodded trying to bite back her tears. She knew it was because he wanted to die. She took another deep breath and went in holding Adam.

He looked up and glared at her asking, "What are you doing here? Come to watch me die? Want to take Jack from me?"

"Aaron, I'm sorry I told Adam from you but you have to understand it was for his protection. When he was born Doyle was at large and we had no idea when he'd be caught so I had to give Adam up so he wouldn't be tracked back to me. You know Doyle was annihilating families. He would have taken great pleasure in killing Adam. I chose Adam's life first. I signed away our rights so he couldn't be tracked back to both of us. When Doyle died it was too late to change it. I thought you would understand I signed our rights away to protect and save Adam's life," she said looking down.

He looked at her with tears in his eyes as it made sense but why hadn't she told him when Doyle died? He probably would have supported her giving up their rights but only if they could get him back somehow. Also he'd' have wanted to screen suitable parents. He was sure Daniel was a capable parent but it didn't mean it hurt any less.

"Why didn't you tell me after Doyle was killed?" he asked trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Aaron, I'm sorry I never knew how though I always wanted you in his life," she answered kissing Adam's hair. "I should have told you when I came back to the BAU bit I never knew how and whenever I tried the words failed me. At first I was angry with you for treating Paris like nothing then I realised how irrational it was. After that I got too scared to approach you especially when I couldn't find a moment alone with you. I'm sorry, Aaron, I tried to find the right time but it slipped away. I'm sorry it was two years. I really had meant to tell you, I'm so sorry," she said stroking his hair from his face while he let her seeing how deeply sorry and guilty she really felt. He sighed thinking of how much he'd missed. He should have just spoken about Paris with her but he'd been too much of a coward. He hadn't wanted to remind her of how he slept with her one night and left the country the next with no contact. If only he'd stuck around he could have been there for her and Adam. "No, don't think like that. This was all my fault. I was the one that persuaded you into bed. Doyle was after me. It would have been dangerous if you'd stayed around. Daniel was there for me that's why I gave him to protect. I shouldn't have kept him from you..." she added on the verge of tears. "Aaron, I love you almost as much as I love Daniel..." she saw his face fall and closed her eyes. No! Why now? Why had he fallen for her when she'd fallen out of love with him as he'd never given her any hope? Now she was providing him no hope with her heart when she cared about him so much. She reopened them and said, "We want you in Adam's life. We want Adam to know who you are."

He smiled slightly then got frustrated as all he wanted to do was touch his child's hand but he was in these damn restraints. Emily looked up at the doctor. She knew it was all over and all he wanted was to hold their toddler.

"Can we get these restraints taken off?" she asked. When the doctor looked unsure she placed a hand on his arm and added, "Look all he wants to do is hold our child."

He nodded and Aaron smiled as the restraints were finally taken off. "Daniel's waiting outside," she informed him. "Can he come in? He wants to see you."

He nodded resigned as though he was in love with Emily he had liked Daniel and he was his son's adopted father. It was best they got along especially for Adam. Emily went out to get Daniel leaving Adam with Aaron. She knew they'd be alright together.

When they came back she beamed seeing Adam there holding his father's hand. Tears came to her eyes as she finally saw father and son together. This was what she'd dreamt of while she was pregnant but now she was happily married to Daniel and he had legal rights of Adam.

Daniel crouched down by his son and asked, "Adam?"

"Yes daddy," he answered which made Aaron look down in sadness.

"Do you know who this is?" he asked looking up at Aaron feeling sorry for him while Aaron tried to look elsewhere especially as Adam shook his head. Aaron's chest tightened as he worried what Daniel would say. Was he going to know the truth or was Adam going to be raised calling him Uncle Aaron? "This is Aaron, your birth father..." Aaron turned back and smiled at him. He couldn't believe Daniel had actually told Adam he was his father. "Can you say daddy Aaron?" Aaron felt even more touched that he actually wanted Adam to call him daddy.

"Dada Aa...won," he said then got frustrated and added on the verge of tears, "No. Not wight..." he kept trying his best to say it and concentrating on it very hard but it kept coming out as dada Aawon. His lower lip started quivering and tears filled his eyes as he was frustrated and upset with himself that he couldn't say it properly.

Aaron took his hand and said, "Adam, buddy, its ok. You'll be able to say it in time. For the time being you can call me dada Aawon."

He smiled at him and hugged him kissing his cheek. "I va you," he said.

"I love you too, buddy," he smiled back at him hugging him as close to him as he could without aggravating the gunshot wound. "I love you so much." He had his son at last and his adopted father and his mother wanted him to have access to him. He stroked his son's dark hair happily.

When Emily could see holding Adam was beginning to hurt him due to his wound she took him back and they discussed how they were going to do this. They all agreed not to take Adam away from his friends and the grandparents, aunts, uncles and cousins he adored and got to see on a frequent basis. Though he was two he found it hard to make friends as he was so shy. Emily and Daniel would stay in London with him. Aaron on the other hand couldn't leave the BAU. He was the BAU and Jack couldn't be taken from Jessica and the friends that had helped him get over Haley's death.

They decided Hotch would call daily and Emily and Daniel would put him down as an emergency contact. They would spend Christmas and Easter in Washington with him and the team while he and Jack would visit London in the summer. Aaron was pretty happy to be able to show his oldest son a foreign city.

Rossi then appeared at the doorway with Jack. Once Jack saw his father he ran to him and hugged him. All he'd been told was he'd been hurt taking down an UnSub. For both of their sakes Rossi had decided to keep it from Jack that his father had been suicidal.

"Look who else is here, buddy," Aaron smiled hugging his son.

The six and a half year old's eyes lit up as he saw Emily and he hugged her while she hugged him back. She really had missed the little boy.

"Do you remember my husband, Daniel?" she asked.

He nodded and held out his hand only to be pulled into a hug by the tall dark Englishman.

"Now buddy, we have a very important person for you to meet," Aaron said as Emily passed him Adam. "This is your brother, Adam."

"My brother?" the boy questioned. He didn't remember hearing anything about a brother before. Where had he come from? Was he going to live with them?

"Yes buddy, your brother. Emily and I saw each other in Paris and made Adam. He was adopted for his safety but now he's in our lives. He lives in London normally and we'll visit each other," Aaron explained.

Jack nodded smiling. "Hey Adam, I'm your big brother, Jack," he said as he ruffled his baby brother's dark hair.

"Dack," Adam smiled opening his arms out for him.

"Or Dack," he smiled hugging him while everyone smiled at how clearly the brothers already loved each other.

Rossi cleared his throat and added, "You are taking the week off when you get out of here and going to London not taking no for an answer."

"But..." Aaron replied.

"Aaron, my friend, you need a holiday and time to get to know Adam. Don't worry about us we'll be fine."

"Thanks Dave," he smiled looking forward to spending more time with his toddler son.


	14. As Years Go By

**As Years Go By**

It had been five years now Aaron thought as he looked at the photo on his desk of his extended family. Three years ago Emily and Daniel had added a daughter to the family, his beautiful goddaughter Lucy. When she was born Emily had said they couldn't think of a finer godfather for their little girl. He smiled at the memory.

He himself had settled into single parenthood trying to be the best father he could be for his two boys. He even tried to be a second father to Lucy. All three children adored him. Adam loved talking about his daddy Aaron, the superhero. He smiled at his youngest son's undying love for him and all the times they spent together.

They'd kept to the arrangements they'd made five years ago even when Emily was pregnant with Lucy. All three children adored him. Adam loved talking about his dad; the superhero. He smiled at his youngest son's undying love for him and all the times they spent together.

They'd kept to the arrangements they'd made five years ago even when Emily was pregnant with Lucy. They'd tried to cram as much as they could in those three weeks. They still hadn't seen as much of London as they hoped but there was still time. He never missed a call and while he wasn't on a case he'd call up Adam to give him a bedtime story. They were always the highlights of his day. The team made sure he never missed giving Adam his bedtime story. If he was waking they'd remind him. If he was in a meeting with their section chief Rossi would come in and say he needed to talk to him privately and ask what the time was in London.

He smiled as he thought how great his team were with his son. They always made sure he called him especially on a bad day. Jack, Adam and Lucy were what he lived for now and did his job for.

He'd only recently come back for his latest trip to London where they'd gone to Joss Bay in Broadstairs. He'd carried Lucy down to the beach as her parents were carrying other things and Lucy always wanted him whenever he came to London. He was her favourite uncle. They'd gone paddling in the sea and made sandcastles. Emily and the kids had even turned him and Daniel into sand mermaids when they were resting. He laughed at the memory.

He heard the knock on the door and said, "Come in."

JJ poked her head round the door and showed a folder explaining, "We have a case." He looked through it and nodded. They would be taking this case in San Antonio, Texas.

Emily and Daniel were just taking the kids on a drive when the car careered off the road. Emily's chest tightened and she looked back at her children terrified as they smashed into the wall. Everything went black.


	15. London Calling

**London Calling**

Hotch was working on the case in Texas when his phone rang. He noticed it was a number he didn't recognise but he answered it anyway. It could be important. It looked like a British number so he hoped to God nothing had gone wrong with his family in London.

"Hotchner," he said answering it.

"Excuse me, is this Aaron Hotchner?" a British woman asked.

His chest tightened as her realised something must have happened back in London. He was scared something serious had happened to them.

"Yes," he answered. "What's wrong? Has something happened?"

"Emily McClaren and her two children were brought in here this morning after a car accident and your name's been put down as their emergency contact."

His heart started thumping loudly and his chest tightened further. He sat down and closed his eyes taking a deep breath. The woman he loved, their son and his goddaughter had been involved in a car accident and were now in hospital. Wait a minute! What had happened to Daniel? Where was he?

"Mr McClaren?" he asked.

"I'm sorry to say he was killed instantly," the person on the other end answered gently.

Oh god! Poor Emily! Even though he'd been in love with her for six years it was clear she loved Daniel now he was dead. He felt a great loss as he and Daniel had become great friends for Adam and Emily.

"I'll be there as soon as I can but I'm currently in Texas," he informed them.

"We'll expect your arrival, sir."

He then hung up and placed the phone down in shock. They'd been in a car accident and he knew nothing of their injuries. What if they were serious? What if he lost them?

There was no question he was going to London as he got his things ready Rossi came in.

"What's happened, Aaron?" he asked.

"I have to go to London," he answered not looking up at him getting his go bag ready for his next trip.

He instantly knew something had happened if he was suddenly leaving a case for London. Something had to have happened to Emily or Adam if he was leaving so suddenly. He hoped it was nothing truly terrible.

"What's happening, Aaron?" he asked again.

"There's been a car accident. Emily and the kids have been taken into hospital..."

"Daniel?"

"He was killed instantly," he answered looking up at Dave worried. He had no idea how badly hurt his family were. He just had to get to London as quickly as possible. "Don't tell the others. It will distract them from the case."

He nodded and answered, "Everything will be alright, Aaron. Whatever injuries they have they'll recover from. Just be there for them."

"You know I will be," he answered then left for the airport.

He'd just reached London when he climbed into a taxi and rushed to the hospital. When he got there he went to the A&E where he knew they'd been taken. When he arrived he rushed to the desk.

"I'm Mr Hotchner, I was told Mrs Emily McClaren and her children Adam and Lucy were brought in here," he said worried. The worry was currently fighting off his jet lag which made him thankful.

A nurse in the back looked up at his name and came over. "Mr Hotchner?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered hoping maybe she could take him to his son, Emily and Lucy. He just wanted to be by their bedsides. He loved them so much and he hoped Jack would understand why he left so suddenly.

She took him to the room they'd put the family in and saw them all in hospital beds. Lucy's head was bandaged and she had the teddy she took everywhere under her arm. Adam had his leg up and bandaged but the one that really made him want to cry was Emily whose head was in a vice. The doctor came up to them while he couldn't take his eyes off the woman he loved while a lump formed in his throat.

"This is Mr Hotchner," the nurse told the doctor and he nodded in answer.

"I'm Adam's birth father and Lucy's godfather," he explained. "I've just come straight from Texas."

"I think its best we talk outside," Aaron nodded and followed him out. When they were out he turned to him and said, "Miss McClaren has suffered a concussion. Master McClaren has a few broken ribs and a broken leg..."

"Mrs McClaren?" he asked concerned about Emily.

"She has a head trauma and some broken bones," he answered.

"Will there be any serious damage?"

"There is a slight possibility of paralysis."

He nodded feeling tears fill his eyes. He hoped to God Emily didn't wake up paralysed. She was such an active woman it would break her. He nodded and walked back in to sit by their bedsides.


	16. Dealing With the Kids

**Dealing with the Kids**

Lucy woke up soon after and looked around her scared. Where was she? She looked to the side of her and got even more scared. Why wasn't Adam awake and why was his leg up in some white thing and was that mummy in that scary thing on her head? She looked to the other side of her and saw Uncle Aaron.

She got out of bed and walked up to him with her bottom lip quivering. He lifted her up and placed her on his lap while she held tight to her teddy.

"Uncle Aaron," she asked wobbly looking up at him. "Why are we in hospital?"

"You were in a car accident, sweetie," he answered stroking her hair.

"What's wrong with mummy and Adam? Will they wake up? Will they be alright?"

"Well Adam hurt his leg badly and his chest but he'll get better and be ok. Mummy's hurt her head a lot and some of her bones but she'll get better too. They'll both wake up."

She smiled up at him slightly then touched her head. "My head hurts." She pouted.

"You hit it in the car but it'll get better, sweetie," he assured rubbing her arm. She nodded up at him then fell asleep in his arms and he held her close to him. After some time he tried to get her into her bed but she clung tightly to his shirt so he kicked off his shoes and got on the bed with her.

She clutched him close to her as she had her little hand tucked into his shirt trying to feel safer. He didn't mind crumpling his suit if it meant making sure Lucy felt safe. He even took off his suit jacket and wrapped it around Lucy's small frame to comfort her and she snuggled further into him. Ever since she was born he'd loved her like his own daughter.

Adam woke up some time later to see daddy Aaron sleeping in the hospital bed cuddling his sister close to him. He looked up and saw his leg in plaster and held up. His chest also hurt and he picked up the sheet to see he had bandage there as well. He wondered what was wrong with him. He noticed Lucy had a bandage around her head. Was his little sister ok? He looked over to the other side and was that mummy's head in that thing?

He looked back at his sister and daddy Aaron scared about mummy. Was she going to be ok? Was she going to wake up? Where was daddy?

"Daddy Aaron?" he asked scared.

Aaron woke up upon hearing the small voice of his son and looked over to see him as scared as Lucy had been last night. He tried to get off the bed to tend to his son but Lucy clung to him tighter.

"Lucy, Adam's awake," he whispered knowing the little girl would want to see the older brother she adored. She woke up and looked at him inquisitively with the brown eyes she'd inherited from her mother. "Yes sweetie, your brother's awake."

She let him go but held his hand so he picked her up and sat on the chair next to his son and took his seven year old son's hand. "Daddy Aaron, what happened? What's wrong with mummy? Is she going to be ok? Where's daddy?"

"Buddy, you were in a car accident. Mummy's hurt her head a lot and broken some bones but she's going to be ok..." how could he tell them about their father? Did he have the right to tell them? As he saw their faces get more and more upset he knew he had to tell them. He closed his eyes and held them tighter remembering what he'd told Jack when Haley died. "Daddy became a star in the night sky. When you look in the night sky you'll be able to see him and he'll be watching over from above but he's gone now."

They started crying and he held them close saying gently, "It's going to be alright. You've still got mummy and I. We will look after you."

"What if mummy doesn't wake up?" Adam asked trying to recover his tears.

"You'll always have me but she will wake up. I'm not going anywhere," he soothed.

"But you live in America."

"You'll be moving in with me."

"Will I still get to see my friends?"

"Of course you will we'll never take you away from your friends."

Adam smiled slightly then asked, "Will I make new friends too?"

"Of course you will. You're a great kid. Who wouldn't want to be your friend?"

He smiled even though he knew his daddy Aaron was just trying to cheer him up. He always tried to do that. He was the best.

"Will I have to call you daddy now?"

"You can carry on calling me daddy Aaron if you want. We'll never let you forget Daniel."

He nodded.

The doctors soon came in and noticed Emily was blinking. Aaron looked up when he heard this and headed to her bedside while Adam looked over.

Emily opened her eyes though they felt heavy and she was in great pain. Aaron stood by her, looked up at the doctor and he nodded.

"Emily, can you hear me?" he asked. She nodded ever so slightly though her head felt heavy. "Do you know who I am?" again she nodded very slightly. "Can you wiggle your toes?" she tried hard to but she couldn't. Aaron started pinching her feet but still no reaction.

The doctor left and he turned to her on the verge of tears. If she was paralysed he'd still love her and care for her. He'd even leave the BAU to be her carer. Nothing mattered more to him than her and the kids even if the BAU was his life.

"Emily, I want you to know if you're paralysed I'm still here for you. I'll always love you, Em. I'll take care of you," he said kissing her hand.

In the evening he saw Lucy was stood at the window when she called, "Uncle Aaron." He walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders. She seemed to be braver now her brother had woken.

"Yes Luce," he answered crouching down.

"Which star is daddy?"

"Which one do you think he is?"

"The one there surrounded by other stars as he was always surrounded by friends."

"Great choice so he's that one then."

She smiled up at him and hugged him while he hugged her. "I love you, Uncle Aaron," she said.

"I love you too, pumpkin," he answered kissing her hair.

"I miss you when you're in America."

"Well, you'll be moving to America too soon."

"Will I make new friends?" she asked shyly.

"Of course you will," he smiled at her tapping her nose with his finger which made her giggle. She was such a sweet child he hoped she would settle into Washington alright. As she was so young he also hoped she never forgot Daniel AS he'd been such a great father. "It's late. Let's get you to bed."

"Can I sleep with you again?" she asked quietly.

"Sure," he smiled scooping her up and taking her to her hospital bed and climbing in with her. He would do anything to make sure the children felt safe.

"Daddy Aaron?" Adam asked quietly.

"Yes buddy," he answered looking over.

"Can you give us a story?"

"Sure," he smiled at them. "Once upon a time in a kingdom far far away there lived a prince called Adam and his little sister Princess Lucy..." they smiled up at him as this was one of their favourite storylines that he made up for them.


	17. Recovery

**Recovery**

The next day they briefly brought Emily out of a coma again but this time she wiggled her toes. He couldn't believe it. She was actually wiggling her toes. She wasn't going to be paralysed. He was so happy he could dance and that would be a sight to see. Aaron Hotchner dancing in a hospital; he'd never live it down.

"You're moving them, Em, you're moving them," he cheered on the verge of tears. He couldn't be happier for her and the kids. His Emily was going to be alright. He took her hand and kissed it all over. "Oh Emily, you're going to be okay, you're going to be alright."

Lucy and Adam looked up at him as the doctors left. They'd never seen him like this before. They'd never seen him so happy. Why was he so happy? Mummy still had that thing on her head. He looked over to them and saw them looking confused so he went to their bedsides.

"Mummy's really going to be ok," he told them.

They looked at her then back at him. "But she still has that thing on her head," Adam answered.

"It will be removed in a few days and they'll wake her up soon after but she wiggled her toes," he smiled.

"What does that mean?"

"It means mummy's going to make a full recovery just like you two are."

They beamed at him and he couldn't be happier. His family that he rushed from a case for were going to be alright. Everyone was going to make a full recovery.

Just as he said a few days later the vice was taken off Emily's head. Lucy commented she looked just like sleeping beauty which made him smile as he agreed with her. He thought she was his sleeping beauty.

Sometime later she woke up and looked around her. Oh god, why was she in hospital? It all slowly came back to her. The car crash. Oh god, the kids? Daniel? Were they alright? She looked to her side and saw Adam with his leg up talking happily to Aaron who had Lucy on his lap.

When did he get here? Judging by the stubble on his face it must have been a few days ago. Had she really been out that long? Her children needed her though they seemed to be pleasantly occupied by her best friend. Where was Daniel? Where was her husband? Oh god please don't tell her she was a widow.

Aaron looked up and smiled slightly when he saw she was awake. "Adam, can you look after Lucy for a minute? I need a private word with mummy."

He nodded and Lucy sat on the bed while Aaron went over to Emily. He could see she was distressed and he didn't want the kids to see that. He sat next to her and held her hand. He knew she must be wondering where Daniel was.

"Aaron, where's Daniel? How long have I been unconscious?" she asked.

"You've been unconscious for a week," he answered gently.

She sat bolt upright and panicked, "The children?"

"Were fine and still are, Emily, apart from a bump on the head and a broken leg and ribs for Adam. I've been here all the time...you had head trauma and broken bones but you've healed enough to be taken out of a coma fully but they believe you'll be here for another week and so will I. I'm not going anywhere Emily."

"Oh Aaron...Daniel?"

"Emily, I'm so sorry..." he said gently feeling the tears rise in his eyes.

"No, Aaron, no please tell me he isn't dead," she answered on the verge of tears. She loved her husband so much and didn't know what she'd do without him. How was she going to be without the man she loved? She knew Aaron would help her but she'd still lost her husband.

"I'm sorry, Emily, he died instantly," he finished holding her in his arms. She broke down in his arms as he hugged her close to him. He swallowed the lump in his throat while he hugged the woman he loved who was crying for the man she loved who'd been killed in the accident.

She tried to recover her tears and looked over at her son and daughter whispering, "Do they know?"

He nodded. "I told them he's now a star in the night sky, they can see him at night and he's always watching from above."

She felt the tears rise in her eyes again as she thought that was so sweet. "That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard, Aaron," she cried.

"I can be a sweet guy sometimes," he smiled slightly wiping her tears away with his fingers.

"You're always a sweet guy," she smiled at him.

"Just don't tell the UnSubs that," he joked.

"Never," she laughed slightly. He always knew the right thing to say. She couldn't imagine life without him. She hoped she would never have to.

Suddenly they heard a commotion at the entrance and looked up to see the team and Jack walk in. They smiled to see the rest of their family. Aaron knew that Dave would rally the troops and bring them to London once the case was over. Emily and the children needed all their family right now.


	18. Saying Their Goodbyes

**Saying Goodbye**

A week later they were at the house getting ready to bury Daniel. Emily had only recently been allowed out of the hospital and they would be leaving for Washington soon. She was using a walking stick and Adam was on crutches. Lucy still wouldn't sleep without Hotch and for the moment he was fine with it. They would have to get her sleeping in her bed back in America or she would have really serious separation issues when he left for cases.

They got ready for the funeral together as the Hotchners/ McClarens had been staying here while the team was in a hotel where Rossi had paid for the rooms. Emily got her daughter to stand in front of her as she changed her into a black dress. She couldn't stand right now and do it so she trusted her toddler to behave herself and co-operate with her. Thankfully Lucy did.

Aaron soon came through to see if they were ready. He and Jack would be accompanying them in the funeral car. Lucy ran to him when she saw him and he picked her up holding her close. At her tender age she didn't quite understand what was going on but knew it was very sad.

He helped Emily off the bed with her cane and they all went downstairs to meet up with Jack and Adam. Adam was thankfully sitting waiting for the car in his cast. Soon there was a knock and Emily closed her eyes trying to bite her tears back. She was so thankful her best friend and father of her son was here to help her.

They all headed out to the car and Jack got in the front while Aaron helped his son and his son's mother into the car then took Lucy onto his lap. They were driven to the crematorium. Daniel had always said if he died he wanted to be cremated like his grandfather. Emily would keep his ashes and was taking them to America with them.

She cried into Aaron's shoulder looking at the coffin that held her husband's body. She couldn't believe he was gone. Never again would she be able to kiss him or hold him even. She'd known him since they were children and now he was gone.

When they got to the crematorium he got them all out. He carried Lucy while Jack helped Adam and they both helped Emily. Morgan, Rossi, Reid and some of Daniel's friends and his brother carried the coffin in. Hotch followed after holding Lucy and helping his family.

They laid the coffin on the stand while everyone took their seats. Lucy stayed on her godfather's lap as she didn't want to sit on her own seat. She turned her face into his chest while he held Emily's hand. Jack was looking after his baby brother. When the curtains close she sobbed into his shoulder as it hit her he really was gone. She really was a widow.

He wrapped his arm around her holding her close to him trying to calm his heart rate. It was hard to be at his friend's funeral when he had been in love with his wife for the last five years and they'd only come to know each other through her. He loved her so much but he wouldn't take advantage of her because of his love for her. He would be there for her as long as she needed him.

They left soon after and attended the wake at the local hotel which Rossi had paid for. He wanted to make sure the family got the best wake ever. After the car crash they deserved it. Two of them were still injured. Adam was on crutches due to his leg being broken and Emily was still in a cane due to her injuries.

A few days later they'd received the ashes and were heading out to a private airfield to pick up the BAU jet. As they were all in London and Adam's and Emily's conditions Hotch had called for the jet. He helped get all his family on the jet. Once on the jet he made sure Adam had his leg propped up on a seat and that Emily was comfortable.


	19. Taken

**Taken**

They'd all settled into America a year later and Emily didn't even really miss Daniel as much as she had when he died. They all just felt more like a family now they all lived together permanently. Though they would never let them forget Daniel Adam and Lucy even called him daddy now. Aaron had introduced them to using candles to talk to Daniel like he had with jack over Haley. Jack was being a really good and protective big brother. Adam and Emily had healed perfectly. Adam had settled into school making friends though he was in a class of children a year older due to having started school in England. Lucy had also managed to settle into preschool and make friends. Emily and Aaron were so happy they'd made friends and felt more than comfortable raising the children together.

Emily even sometimes wondered what it would be like to be his. She missed him when he went away on cases and always prayed he would come home safely. It felt like a family and she now thought of him more than Daniel though she felt a bit guilty she hardly ever thought of her dead husband anymore. She was happiest here raising her kids with Aaron now and he treated them both like his own not just their son.

She went to pick up Adam from school as usual after having picked up Lucy from pre-school. She was a little late and noticed a lot of his fellow classmate's parents looked shocked and ashen. Oh god! What had happened? She knew it was Adam's class.

She went up to a parent she had made good friends with and asked, "Andrea, what's happened?"

"We were told Michael's and Adam's class was taken for an unauthorised field trip this morning and haven't returned," she answered grief-stricken.

"No!" she added on the verge of tears. "No!" it couldn't be. Someone had taken her Adam. The son that when he'd been born she'd done absolutely everything to protect. They had to find him and they had to find him alive. There was one team she knew she could rely on to find her son and the leader would do everything in his power to find their little boy.

She called up her best friend and he answered straight away, "Hotchner?"

"Aaron," she answered wobbly.

His heart leapt into his throat as he knew something was seriously wrong if it had upset Emily. He hoped nothing had happened to one of the kids. "Em, what is it?" he asked concerned.

"I think you may have a new case..." How was she going to tell him? This was the boy he'd almost killed himself over because he thought he'd never have access to him now he'd been kidnapped.

He was taken aback and wondered what the hell she meant as his heart raced faster. She swallowed the lump and went for it. This wasn't just the father of her child but the leader of the most elite profilers in the country. If anyone could find the children it was them. "Adam and his class have been taken..."

"What?" he answered alarmed.

"I got here to pick him up to find a supply teacher took them on an unauthorised trip this morning and no-one's heard from them since. Aaron, our son's been taken."

"Emily," he said trying to keep calm. Oh god, his son had been kidnapped. Some bloody supply teacher had taken his little boy. He'd take them to court for this. No-one hurt his children or his Emily and got away with it. "Can you get all the parents and head teacher to come here for questioning? Perhaps the secretary too. I'll put together a case and we will find him, Emily, we will find him."

"Ok," she answered hanging up so they could both get to work. She did as he said and charmed them all into going to the BAU.


	20. Personal Case

**Personal Case**

He called the team into the conference room and started up the screen. He picked up the remote and said; "I've received word that a class of 5th grade students have been taken from George Washington Elementary by a supply teacher on an unauthorised field trip at 10am this morning and haven't been heard of since..." he flicked through the images and all the students appeared on the screen.

Their eyes widened and they understood why he was agitated when they saw Adam's face amongst the other students. Oh god, no! Not Hotch's sweet innocent eight year old son. He'd only lost the stepfather that had adopted him at birth last year. He'd had to settle into Washington this year and was the youngest out of these kids. Of course they felt sorry for all these kids but Adam was family. He was the youngest in his class by a long shot.

Everyone looked at him in pity. Lord knows what this must have been doing to Hotch. He'd only had his son fully for a year. Before that it was only three times a year and daily phone calls. Now he'd been kidnapped. Did the kidnapper even know they had the son of an FBI agent; the son of an elite profiler? If they were planning to take Adam why would they take the whole class?

As he switched off the screen he addressed the elephant in the room. "We can't lose the objective here," he said looking down closing his eyes then reopening them looking back up swallowing the lump in his throat. "Yes Adam is among the number but we must bring back all his class not just my son."

They nodded knowing this was most probably one of the hardest cases they were taking but they would all be there for Hotch and Emily. They hoped this would finally bring them closer together and they would find Adam for them. After all they'd done to protect him they deserved for Adam to come home.

"Emily's bringing in the parents, head teacher and secretary," he announced. "I want us all to interview them when they get here..." he knew that if they all did it they could get it over as soon as possible and get to finding the children. The longer it took to find the children the longer his little boy was out there afraid. He was just thankful he was with his class as at lease he wasn't alone.

They interviewed them and set about trying to find them.


	21. Young Defender

**Young Defender**

Janie started crying as they all huddled together in a dark warehouse when Adam went up to her. He wanted to comfort her like daddy would want him to. He wasn't too scared as he knew daddy and his team would find him. They found everybody. They wouldn't let him down. They'd find them. He hoped they'd find them soon.

"It's ok, Janie. We'll be found. My daddy and his team are going to be looking for us," he assured. "They'll beat this bad guy. We'll go home to our parents."

"Really?" she asked looking at him trying to stifle her tears while he nodded.

He then noticed the supply teacher glaring at Josie and grabbing her arm as she was crying. He got up and stormed over as no-one hurt his classmates without going through him. Daddy always taught him to stand up and defend others so he would. Daddy would want him to be brave and strong just like he was so he was going to be.

"Hey," he shouted kicking the guy's leg hard. "You leave Josie alone. She hasn't done anything to you. If you want her you go through me." He kicked him again causing the man to turn to him and grab his arm hard.

"I'll teach you to stand up to me, little boy," he growled. Adam gulped but he wasn't going to show him he was scared he was going to make his daddy proud. He was going to be strong for daddy as he knew he'd find him.

He kept his tears inside and tried to be strong as the man hit him in the back and kept hitting him and punching his little body in rage. He wouldn't let this man win; daddy would win. Daddy had always told him if a bad guy ever took him not to show him any weakness and to be strong. As the boy never showed any fear or pain the man soon grew sick of it and let him go.

He sat back on the floor while his body felt battered and bruised but he'd never show it. That would be weakness and he wasn't going to let Josie or the others feel bad for him. He would defend them all no matter if he was the youngest. His daddy would save them all and take his pain away.


	22. Comforting Each Other

**Comforting Each Other**

Emily heard pacing in the living room so went down to find out what was keeping him up. They hadn't been able to find the children tonight but she still had every faith they would; she knew they would.

She went in and placed her hand on his shoulder causing him to stop and turn to her. "Everything's going to be alright, Aaron," she said trying to calm her heart rate.

"He has my son, Emily," he answered looking down.

"Our son," she answered looking up at him placing a hand on his chest seeing the pain and fear in his eyes.

"Why are you not as worried? Why aren't you as scared? What if I fail him, Emily?" he asked keeping his eyes glued to the floor.

"Aaron I have my own fears and concerns but I believe in you and the team. You're going to bring Adam home..." He nodded. "Trust me you are the best profilers in the country and I wouldn't have asked you to find him if I didn't believe you were going to."

"Thanks Em, that means everything to me," he said touching her forehead to his.

"You will find him," she stated as she led him back to the sofa bed he'd been sleeping on since she and her children had moved in. He climbed back in and pulled her with him.

"Please stay with me," he answered vulnerably. "When I close my eyes I see Foyet grinning back at me..." she saw the vulnerability in his eyes and snuggled up to him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair.

"It's going to be alright," she comforted. "We're in this together."

"I know," he answered rubbing her arms.

He woke up the next morning to find them cuddled up in each other's arms on the sofa bed. He looked at the alarm and saw it was time to go to work. He hoped to God they'd find the children today. His little boy was out there believing daddy was going to bring him home and he hoped to God he didn't fail him.

It had only been a day but he already missed that beautiful smile of his and the way he looked up at him with awe. He looked over to his son's mother to see she was still sleeping soundly. She'd been through so much he hoped they could get their son back for her. She'd one so much to protect him when he was born it must be killing her that he was missing.

He kissed her forehead wiping her hair off her face and she woke up smiling at him. "We will bring Adam home," he said.

"I know, I trust you guys," she answered looking up at him. "And I'll try and make Jack and Lucy's day as normal as possible."

"Good."


	23. The Rescue

**The Rescue**

That night they entered at the warehouse where they believed there was a strong possibility the children were being held by Aldous Swann. They'd discovered he was keeping them to punish his parents and save them from their own.

Aldous was about to hit Johnny for moaning and saying he wanted to go home when once again Adam stepped up. Once again he kicked him hard in the leg and he turned back to the little boy with annoyance and anger boiling up inside of him.

"I thought you'd learnt from the last time," he growled.

Adam glared at him and answered, "I thought you did too. No-one hurts my friends."

He felt the thumps and punches rain down on him again but once again he kept his tears inside and didn't make a peep to show his pain. As it carried on he heard footsteps outside and hoped to God it was daddy.

Hotch led the team in and overheard his son's voice say, "My daddy's going to beat you. He's in the FBI and takes down bad guys just like you." He heard and felt the slap across his son's face. "He's going to save us..."

"Oh yer so where is he then, smartarse?" Aldous growled.

He looked up to meet his father's eyes as he came through the doorway but decided not to tell Mr Swann. Unfortunately he'd noticed Adam stare ahead and looked to the doorway to see the team with their guns drawn. Quickly assessing the situation he wrapped his arm round Adam's neck.

"If you take me you take this pest," he spat. "He's been a pain in my arse since we got here."

Hotch's eyes narrowed as the man called his son names and held him round the neck but he knew that if he didn't tell them to put down their guns his son would be in the crossfire. Adam's safety was most important. "Lower your guns," he said trying to keep calm though it was his son being held by that bastard. Adam looked at him pleading for help.

It was then Aldous Swann realised they had the same eyes and looked a lot like each other. He grinned menacingly and asked, "Are you his father or his grandfather?"

In answer he growled and Adam finally called in a little frightened voice, "Daddy." Aldous smiled at the first sign of fear and the fact he knew he had this agent's son in his clutches. He could do whatever he liked and he couldn't stop him. Not if he wanted him to live. He could knock him out cold with a well-planted blow. Like this he thought as he brought his hand up and smacked him to the floor with a well-planted blow.

The team looked in shock and understanding as Hotch roared in rage and begun fighting Aldous Swann. They grappled with each other as Rossi turned to Adam whose head was bleeding down the side of his head and was out cold. JJ was tending to the other children who told her how Adam fought for them. She was proud of the boy hearing that. Hotch finally got on top of Aldous Swan and the handcuffs on his wrists after beating him for beating Adam.

Looking back at Adam and seeing the blood his heart tightened and he felt like he was falling. Morgan took over and led Aldous Swann out making sure the handcuffs were nice and tight. He hoped they gave him as much pain as possible for what he'd done to Adam.

Hotch got down by his son feeling like he was going to cry. He held Adam close to him and begged for him to come round and wake up. He soon came round, looked up to see his daddy and smiled at him.

"Daddy, I don't want to be strong and brave anymore. It hurts," he said vulnerably trying to bite back tears.

"It's ok, buddy. Daddy's here now," he answered carefully holding him close.

"I tried to make you proud by showing him no weakness and standing up for the others."

"I'm very proud of you, son. I'm proud to be your father."

"Thanks dad. I knew you'd save us..." Hotch smiled down at his son's belief in him. "Is the bad guy gone?" he asked sleepily.

"Yes he is," he answered stroking the side of his hair that hadn't become matted with blood. He saw Adam was falling asleep and he shook him which made him whine. "Adam, you have to stay awake. You have a head injury. It's dangerous to fall asleep in your condition."

"But daddy..." he whined.

"Adam, trust me," he said firmly, "this is for your own good."

"But I'm sleepy..."

The paramedics came up and checked Adam then put him on a stretched and in the ambulance while Hotch got in as well. There was no way he was leaving his son. Not now they'd rescued him. On the way to the hospital he held Adam's hand and assured him everything was fine.


	24. Family Reunion

**Family Reunion**

As soon as Emily heard she ran to the hospital with the other two children. When they got there Rossi immediately took them to the room Adam was being held in. When she got there she saw Aaron sitting by his bedside and Adam smiled at them.

"Adam," Lucy shouted running up to him and hugging him. He hugged her back smiling. They'd always been close and Adam had always tried to be Lucy's protector so they were both so happy to see each other again.

Aaron got up and went to Emily as Jack also went to his brother. She draped her arms over him and kissed him sweetly and tenderly on the mouth with the most desire she'd ever felt. Yes she knew it now she was back in love with Aaron. This time it felt so right. Life was going to be great. He just couldn't believe it. The woman he'd been in love with for six years was kissing him. This had to be some kind of dream. He'd saved his son and the woman he loved was kissing him on the same day.

He stepped back calming his heart rate and hoping to God this was true. She looked at him hurt and confused. She thought he loved her as much as she now did him. Had she got their signs crossed?

"Do you really love me, Emily? I couldn't handle it if you didn't. I've been in love with you for six years," he said trying to look her in the eye but failing. He was scared this was all a dream and he'd have to wake up without the woman he'd loved for so long. That would be too painful.

"Aaron, I love you so much and I never want to move out because it would be too painful to wake up and not find any sign of you in the house," she answered stroking her finger down his cheek. "If you'll have me I want to be yours."

"If I'll have you?" he smiled. "Are you kidding me? I've been in love with you for six years. Of course I'll have you."

He stroked his finger down her cheek and brought her head close to his and kissed her while Jack smiled at them. He was so happy for his father that he finally had the woman of his dreams. He'd had to console him whenever Emily would go back to London with her late husband. Aaron would just walk around the house feeling empty and lost then.

They were going to be one big happy family. Emily and Aaron were finally together and Adam was home.

When the kiss ended he informed her, "They said he only has a few cuts and bruises and a mild concussion. They want to keep him in overnight for observation."

She nodded and went to sit by her son and gave him a small hug stroking his hair saying, "I'm so glad you're ok."

He smiled back at her and answered, "I missed you, mummy."

"I missed you too, Adam."

They were both so proud to be the parents of this little brave defender. He was now the most popular boy in his class and soon became the most popular boy in his school but they managed to keep him out of the public eye for his protection. Aldous Swann was soon imprisoned for life.


	25. Christmas Engagement

**Christmas Engagement**

It was a few months later on Christmas Eve when Emily and Aaron were alone. She was snuggled up in his arms so happy to have been his girlfriend for a few months. They'd just put the kids to bed after a great day in the snow. They'd had snowball fights and just generally played in the snow until it got too cold then they all had a cup of hot cocoa.

She knew that at least two of them were asleep. Jack was probably on his computer as it was only 9pm and he was now twelve. They'd given him a computer when he started middle school.

Suddenly Fudge ran in with a box in his mouth and Aaron smiled nervously. Emily looked up and wondered what was going on. Why was Aaron acting so nervous when Fudge had run in? He'd got this dog for Jack six years ago.

"What have you got there, buddy?" Emily asked taking the box out of his mouth.

Before she opened it Aaron gently took it off her and got down on one knee. He opened the box to reveal the engagement ring inside. After six years he was really sure he wanted this even if they had only been a couple for three months. Tears filled her eyes as she realised what he was doing.

"Emily, I've been in love with you for six years and to have you by my side is a dream come true. I can't see my life without you. I don't want to see what it will be like. Emily, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" he asked nervously.

She burst into tears and was trying to compose them when Pippi kept repeating, "Marry, marry." They burst into laughter over the parrot repeating marry and she exclaimed, "Yes, yes I'll marry you."

He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her on the lips then snuggled up beside her. She couldn't keep her eyes off the ring as it was so beautiful and she couldn't believe she was getting remarried less than two years after she'd lost her last husband.

"It's not going anywhere," he teased.

She laughed and grabbed him kissing him again. "I'm so happy," she smiled back at him.

"So am I," he smiled back.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


	26. Vodka Haircut

**Vodka Haircut**

They planned to have a spring wedding and set the date for 19th April. She was going to wear a wedding dress that JJ and Garcia had helped her find. It was so beautiful. She was staying the night at JJ's with Lucy while Will stayed at hers as the boys were all staying there that night.

Emily put Lucy to bed and gave herself an early night as tomorrow was her big day. They'd decided to have a big wedding unlike her first one that had been small and intimate.

Jack and Adam were at home with the guys. Adam and Jack were both in bed as Aaron, Will, Dave and Derek downed vodka shots. Spencer sat on the armchair sipping on an appletini worried about what they were going to do as they got more and more drunk.

They were mostly drunk when Derek suggested, "Hey, maybe you could get a new haircut for your wedding. Maybe we could cut your hair."

"Yes," Aaron's drunken eyes lit up while he slurred. "Cut it all off."

"All off?" Spencer asked worried. Their boss had the longish hair he'd had when Jack was born twelve years ago and now he wanted to cut it all off whilst drunk. Wouldn't he regret it in the morning when he was sober? "You sure?"

"Yer, shave it off, shave it off," he exclaimed bouncing up and down. "Make me bald."

Will and Derek shouted, "Yer," while Dave snickered and Spencer's eyes widened even more. Aaron jumped up and ran to get the equipment while Spencer put his head in his hands. Oh god, there was no stopping them now! He just hoped he wouldn't regret it in the morning and Emily wouldn't kill him. He wasn't going to fight with his drunken boss while he was holding a razor.

He just went to the kitchen bar and stared at the tabletop while Aaron sat in front of Derek and Derek started shaving their boss' hair off with the clippers. Aaron had a huge grin on his face but would it still be there when he was nursing a huge hangover and wondering what the hell did he do.

Halfway through Spencer heard the sound of tiny feet coming down the stairs and knew it was Adam. He must have had a nightmare; poor kid. He was still suffering from the kidnap mentally. He still had the occasional nightmare about Aldous Swann.

Adam came in calling for his daddy but when he saw him with only half his hair and the clippers taking his hair off and Will running a razor over Aaron's arms and legs he shouted his name in alarm and ran out scared. Aaron looked up but was too drunk to process what had happened at first.

Spencer ran up after him as he must have come down for a reason. Someone had to take care of him and what good was he doing letting all that shaving happen. Someone had to tend to the poor boy. He'd do it in Aaron's shoes knowing Aaron would grovel to Adam in the morning when he was sober and had a blinding hangover.

As Spencer had left Aaron realised what had happened and ran out with half his head shaved. He wasn't as drunk as he looked even if he knew he was going to have a hangover in the morning. He was still aware of what was going on around him even if his thinking wasn't completely clear.

He found Spencer trying to assure him everything was alright and adapting his experience as Tobias Henkel's hostage to help soothe Adam that his nightmares would one day disappear. Of course Spencer was never going to bring up his drug addiction but he would do his best to assure him everything would get better and Adam was safe.

Aaron smiled at the way Spencer was trying to deal with Adam's nightmares. Spencer looked up to see Aaron and ruffled Adam's hair then left him to his father. He was glad to know he'd misjudged how drunk Hotch was really but was still taken aback that he'd agreed to have his head shaved. This wasn't like him and he'd never had one before. Also it was the night before his wedding and a spontaneous decision.

"Daddy, why do you look funny?" Adam asked innocently.

"Because I'm halfway through getting my hair cut," he answered running his hand over his head which felt weird as he felt both hair and stubble.

"Did mummy let you?" he didn't think so but he only ever got a haircut because mummy said he needed one. Had daddy asked mummy to cut his hair?

"Adam, I'm an adult. I don't have to ask mummy," he said gently stroking his son's arm.

"Does mummy know?"

"No it will be a surprise for her."

"A surprise she'll like?"

"I hope she won't mind it...£" he smiled nervously. "Now buddy what woke you up?"

"I had a bad dream," he answered quietly looking down.

He moved to sit next to him and pulled Adam close to him wrapping his arm around his shoulders. "Do you want to tell me what it was about?" he asked.

"I was back in that dark room and he was hitting me but you didn't save me...Why didn't you save me?" he whimpered.

"Adam, it was just a dream," he answered him stroking his hair. "I'm here and you're home. It's been seven months now. He's behind bars, Adam, and mummy and I will never let anything happen to you again. We'll make damn well sure of it."

He nodded. "I know, daddy, it's just..."

"The nightmares?" He nodded again. "Adam, they're just nightmares they can't hurt you. We're all here for you and the nightmares will fade completely in time. I mean they're beginning to fade, right?"

He looked up and nodded as he was right; daddy was always right. Daddy was his hero. He'd saved him from the nasty man that kidnapped his class and beat him. He'd put the bad man away. "You can finish getting your hair cut now, daddy," he said quietly.

"You sure?" he asked feeling his head again. Adam nodded looking down so Aaron pulled him closer and asked, "Would you like a story?"

"But daddy your hair?"

"Can be finished later. Adam, you're more important."

He smiled up at him and answered, "Ok then. I love you too, daddy."

He kissed his son's hair and pulled him closer then begun the story while Adam snuggled into his side. Soon enough he was fast asleep and he very gently took his arm out and laid his head on the pillow kissing his forehead.

He then went down to the other guys and found they were back at the vodka apart from Spencer. Aaron downed two more vodka shots then turned to them. "Let's finish it," he said sitting down in front of Derek again. Before he did so he'd thanked Spencer and assured him Adam was alright.


	27. Morning After

**Morning After**

He woke up the next morning and got in the shower. When it came to washing his hair he was shocked to find he was bald. What was going on? Where was his hair? It then started coming back to him. Oh god, they'd shaved his head last night. Oh well, it wasn't like he hadn't had one before he thought. Emily had even said he looked good. He hoped she still thought that now nine years later even though he was planning to grow it back again like last time.

Once he'd got dried he had a look in the mirror. It wasn't actually even that bad. He'd still be growing it back though. He got dressed and headed down for breakfast.

When he arrived everyone looked at him in shock and he stroked his bald head. He stroked it and looked back at them.

"What did you do, mate?" Derek asked.

"I don't actually remember it all but clearly we shaved my head," Aaron answered.

He noticed the only one not looking at him shocked was Spencer who was staring into his bowl trying to avoid him. He guessed he was probably the only one who'd witnessed the whole shave not drunk.

"Spencer, what happened?" he asked.

"After three vodka shots Derek suggest maybe you get a new haircut for today and maybe they should cut it. You said you wanted to cut it all off. I asked if you were sure and you started jumping up and down asking to be shaved and that you wanted to be made bald. Will and Derek agreed it was a great idea while Dave snickered. You ran out to get the clippers, shaving foam and razor and when you came back sat in front of Derek who started shaving your hair off. Halfway through Adam came down from having a nightmare. You took him back up and spent some time with him..." He decided to lie about that as he didn't want to affect their relationship. Having two kids himself, Ben and Kelly, with Ashley he knew just how important it was to keep a good relationship with the kids and he didn't want to guilt trip his friend and boss with the truth. "You come down some time after. Downed two more vodka shots and they finished your hair."

"Thanks Spencer," he answered.

"But daddy that isn't true," Adam exclaimed. "I came in and they were shaving you. I ran out scared and Uncle Spencer came to comfort me then you came in and looked after me."

He nodded and sat down next to him pulling him closer to him. "I'm so sorry, buddy," he said kissing his hair. He did remember talking to him and soothing him back to sleep but not completely clearly.

"It's ok, daddy, you're always there for me," he answered looking up at him.

"I'll always try be."

"You will, daddy."


	28. Family Heirloom

**Family Heirloom**

Emily had just had breakfast with the girls when she went back to the guest room to prepare for her wedding. She found her dress lying on the bed and changed into it. It was the most beautiful dress she'd ever seen. It was white silk with a long flowy skirt and no sleeves. It had white embroidery over the bodice and apart from that it was a pretty simple design.

After changing into it she sat down at the dresser for JJ to deal with her hair for the wedding. They'd decided that JJ would be in charge of Emily's hair and make-up. JJ then came behind her and started brushing her hair for her. She then pinned her hair up and the tiara into her hair. They then laid the veil over her tiara.

She looked in the mirror and smiled. She looked and felt beautiful. She couldn't believe she was marrying her son's father today. She loved him so much now she couldn't see her world without him. He was a great father to her two children and they'd even changed Adam's surname to his after he saved him from Aldous Swann.

"You look beautiful," JJ said.

"Thank you," she smiled back.

"I can't believe you two are getting married today."

"I know it's a dream. He's so great with Adam and Lucy I'm glad I fell back in love with him."

"He's Adam's hero and quite rightly so...Fell back in love?" she knew Aaron and Emily were in love with each other and she knew he'd been in love with her for six years but since when had Emily been in love with Aaron before.

"I fell in love with him while I was pregnant with Adam but when he got with Beth I started falling in love with Daniel as I believed he'd closed the door and there was no hope..." JJ looked at her sadly as Emily tried to keep composure. It wouldn't do to mess up her mascara. "Our timing was all wrong that's all," she shrugged. "I sincerely believe now is the right time for us. We have legal rights to Adam and both of us understand how it is to lose a spouse."

JJ nodded and smiled. Emily's reasoning was perfectly logical and she had to admit she agreed with it. They had both lost a spouse and in fact they'd both been killed; Haley more violently though as she was murdered. Marrying Daniel had easily given Emily rights to Adam when he died and he had given paternal rights to Aaron as he thought it was only right paternal rights should go to his biological father.

As JJ left Elizabeth entered and smiled at her daughter and granddaughter. Lucy was sat on the bed in her bridesmaids dress. It was a purple dress with a pink sash made out of silk and sleeveless. Just like with the wedding dress it was a pretty simple design. She was just kicking her feet waiting to go to the wedding but she was excited that her mummy and stepdaddy were getting married.

"You look lovely, dear," Elizabeth said smiling at Emily.

"Thank you, mother," she smiled as it was rare to get a compliment off her.

"You too, Lucy," she smiled at her four year old granddaughter.

"Thank you, grandmother," she smiled. Elizabeth had always made sure Adam and Lucy called her grandmother and wouldn't settle for anything less.

"What would you like, mother?" Emily asked hoping to God she wouldn't cause any trouble today.

Elizabeth took out a necklace and answered, "This used to be your grandmother's. She wanted you to have it on your wedding day as none of us were invited to your wedding with Daniel I want you to have it now."

"Oh mother," she smiled while tears filled her eyes as she gave her the locket. She couldn't believe she now owned the locket. As a little girl she'd loved to play with it and now it was hers. "May you put it on for me?"

She took it and draped it around her neck fastening it at the back. She smiled in the mirror playing with the locket she'd wanted for so long. It was perfect that she would be wearing it at this wedding which she hoped to God would be her last. She didn't know what she'd o if she ever lost Aaron.

JJ soon took Lucy to Emily's childhood home where they would be marrying. Elizabeth then soon took Emily there as well.


	29. Warning Emily

**Warning Emily**

When they arrived JJ ran out to tell them as they were marrying in the gardens. When she saw the groom she couldn't believe her eyes but gave the announcement and went back to Emily.

Once she got back to Emily she pulled her aside while Emily wondered what was going on. Her chest tightened and she started panicking about what could have possibly happened. Aaron wouldn't have stood her up, would he? No he loved her too much. Had she lost him?

"JJ, what's going on?" she asked concerned.

"Don't be alarmed if you see Aaron hasn't got any hair..." Emily looked at her confused. What was she talking about? She was sure she left him with hair yesterday and no plans to shave his head again. "It looks like they got drunk last night and shaved it off...They're mostly wearing sunglasses."

"Phew! Is that all?" Emily asked. Come on, JJ had got her all worried and it was all because he'd shaved his head.

"What do you mean is that all?" JJ answered confused. Aaron had shaved all his hair off and Emily was acting like it was an everyday occurrence. He'd never shaved his head before, had he?

"You had me worried that he'd jilted me or that he'd been killed."

"He'd never do that to you and I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'm actually glad you pulled me aside and not told me in front of mother." She sighed, "She'll have a fit." She then mooched her by saying, "Nice respectable young men don't shave their heads."

Both of them laughed then tried to keep their composure as the Ambassador came over. She looked confused and curious.

"Everything alright?" she asked.

"Yes mother," Emily answered.

"Well shall we get you married then."

"Yes mother."

JJ smiled at her and got the bridesmaids sorted then led them down the aisle. Elizabeth then linked their arms and smiled at her daughter.

"Ready?" she asked her.

"Ready mother," she answered.


	30. Ceremony

**Ceremony**

She was then led down the aisle and when her mother saw Aaron her eyes almost popped out of her head. What on earth had he done to himself?

"I thought he was a nice respectable man," her mother whispered.

"What are you talking about, mother?" she answered looking at Aaron.

"Nice respectable men don't shave their heads...Now Daniel he had a nice head of hair."

"Mother, it's just hair; it'll grow back."

"I should hope so he looks like a thug."

Emily had reached her breaking point. For Christ's sake this was meant to be her wedding day and all her mother could talk about was his hair. Couldn't she be happy for her for one day without finding something wrong in something?

"Well I think he looks handsome with it," she snapped at her mother then looked back at Aaron and plastered on a smile. She was mad at him for not warning her but she did still think he looked good with it.

When she reached him her mother stepped back and he smiled at her with tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe the woman of his dreams was his bride. Yet here she was in front of him more than willing to take him as her husband.

"Mother doesn't like your head," she whispered in warning.

"I'll deal with it. What about you? You're more important," he asked taking off the sunglasses then regretting it as the brightness of the sun hurt his head.

"I like it just as before. Honey, you can put them back on..." He did as he was told grateful. "How much did you drink last night?"

"Apparently five vodka shots."

She rolled her eyes and they turned to the priest holding hands. "Dearly beloved friends and family we are gathered here today to witness the joyous union of Aaron Hotchner and Emily McClaren..." they smiled at each other so happy to be finally marrying despite drunken antics and opinionated stuck-up mothers.

Later the vows came and Aaron took Emily's finger slipping the ring on it. "Emily, you and the children are my very reason for living. I've loved you for six years and I promise to love you for a hell lot more. You take me as I am flaws and all and understand me better than anyone else even myself. With this ring I make you my wife." He kissed her hand while slipping the ring up further.

Emily then took his wedding finger and slipped on the ring saying, "Aaron, I can't imagine my world without you. You've always been there for me and I'll always try to be there for you. You waited so long and I promise I will never let you wait again. You knew we were meant to be and now I will always know it. Aaron, with this ring I make you my husband and become the happiest woman in the world." She smiled up at him with tears in her eyes as she slipped the ring fully onto his finger.

They then turned back to the priest and were soon signing the register that would produce their marriage certificate. As soon as they had signed their names the priest turned to the congregation.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," he said.

Aaron took up her veil and took her face into his hands, after taking off his sunglasses and putting them in his pocket, and kissed her. She placed her hands on the back of his bald head and kissed him back. It felt weird but she kind of liked it at the same time.

When they stopped she whispered smiling, "How many know this is your second shaved head?"

"Only you and Jack," he smiled.

She kissed him again and everyone cheered their marriage. She was so happy that from this day forward she could call herself Mrs Aaron Hotchner. He was more than happy that he could now call her his wife. Yes life was great with her by his side.


	31. Mothers-in-law

**Mothers-in-law**

They were soon in the banqueting hall where they'd decided to hold the reception. They'd made the speeches and it was time for their first marital dance. He took her hand and led her onto the dance floor then pulled her close as their song came on. He then smiled at her as they begun the tango they'd learned in the dancing classes they'd taken to make this dance perfect.

As he dipped Emily low and then brought her back up quickly feeling her hip Elizabeth's eyes popped out of her head. What did they think they were doing? The dance was far too sexy for two people from nice respectable families.

"Wouldn't a waltz have been more fitting?" she asked. "The tango is far too raunchy. There are children here."

"It's just a dance, Ambassador," JJ answered, "and I think it suits them very well."

Elizabeth shot her a look and walked off. What a prude JJ thought as she went back to her husband and two children. She stroked her daughter's hair and kissed her son's head then Will's cheek.

When they had finished their dance they separated and mingled with their guests. Trying to be the perfect hosts while celebrating their marriage. They would spend the rest of their lives together so what was a few hours to them. After all they would be going on a weeklong honeymoon together leaving the children with Dave.

Barbara Hotchner soon joined Emily and smiled at her, "Welcome to the family, Emily."

"Thank you, Mrs Hotchner," she smiled back.

"Oh call me mother, dear. We are after all family now."

"Mother," she smiled.

"Now let's get down to business. When will you be providing us with an addition to the family?" Seeing Emily look taken aback she added, "Now you are married you must surely be thinking about having another child."

"Mother, Aaron and I already have three children. We have not talked about having another."

"I would love to have another grandchild."

"We haven't said no to more children just haven't decided when."

"Well get on it soon. You're not getting any younger."

"We will get on it at our own time," she replied walking off to JJ.

Meanwhile Elizabeth had managed to catch Aaron.

"What on earth do you think you were doing with your hair?" she asked looking at him disapprovingly.

"It was a drunken decision," he answered honestly.

"You were drunk with your sons in the house?"

"I was celebrating the fact I was going to marry your daughter."

"You're an alcoholic?"

"One night out of the year does not automatically make me an alcoholic."

"You were still drunk enough to do something as stupid as shave your hair off."

"It was a drunken decision which I don't regret and I beg your forgiveness but it's my hair not yours."

She glared at him as he walked off to join his wife. Emily smiled up at him as he sighed and rolled his eyes and placed her hand on his chest.

"You feeling alright, darling?" she asked concerned trying to hide a smile knowing full well her mother had got to him.

"It's my hair," he growled. "I can do what I want with it."

"Mother?" she asked trying to sound innocent.

He nodded and answered, "Why can't we just leave now?"

"We mustn't let our mothers win."

He looked confused. What had his mother done? "What did mother do?"

"Just tell me to get on with giving her another grandchild as soon as possible especially as I'm not getting any younger."

He rolled his eyes and apologised for his mother while she apologised for her own. They sat with each other holding each other's hands and watched until their mothers left then went over to Dave who was currently with the children.

Emily rested her head on her husband's shoulder as he said, "We'll be making our way now."

He nodded and answered, "Congratulations you two."

"Thank you," they smiled at each other then at Dave then got down to address the children.

"Jack, take care of your brother and stepsister while we're away and be good for Uncle Dave," they said.

"I will, mum and dad," he answered hugging them both. "Enjoy yourselves. You deserve it."

"Adam, help your brother look after your little sister. We will be on the end of the phone whenever you need us and remember you can always talk to Uncle Dave too. We'll only be gone a week."

He nodded hugging them answering, "I know mummy and daddy."

"Lucy, be good for Uncle Dave and keep your brothers out of trouble," they said finally turning to her.

"I will, mummy and daddy," she replied hugging them.

They then left for their honeymoon in Sweden.


	32. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

She was reading at home while the kids were in bed including Jack and Anna. Anna was in her third trimester so was tired a lot but Emily was always there to help. Jack was turning out great with his pregnant girlfriend and she knew when the time came he was going to make a great dad. He had the greatest example she thought as she sat there waiting or her husband of five years to arrive home from his latest case.

She heard the footsteps of tiny feet and her three year old poked her head round the door. She smiled at her assuring everything was ok if she'd had a bad dream and Daisy ran to her. Emily pulled her up onto her lap and ran her fingers through her long hair.

"Why are you still up, sweetie?" she asked.

"When's daddy coming home," she answered quietly. She'd always been a daddy's girl and really missed him when he was away.

"He should be coming home within the next hour."

"Can I wait for him with you?"

"Sure," she answered kissing her hair. If it was her nine year old daughter or thirteen year old son it would have been a different story. They had school in the morning.

She smiled up at her and turned her head into her chest.

Sometime later she heard his key in the door and looked down to see her youngest daughter was asleep. She smiled at her kissing her forehead. She'd tried so hard to stay awake to see daddy.

She heard the door open and looked up to see her beloved husband. She picked up their baby girl trying hard not to wake her up and went over to him and played with his hair kissing his cheek.

"Welcome home, honey," she smiled.

"Thanks darling," he smiled back kissing hers. He then smiled down at his daughter.

"She tried really hard to stay up to see you when you got home. She's been excited ever since I told her you were coming home."

He smiled up at her then back down at his daughter kissing her hair which unfortunately stirred her awake. "Daddy," she exclaimed when she looked up at him.

"Hey sunshine, shall we get you back to bed?"

She nodded saying, "I tired."

"Alright then it looks like we need to get a sleeping beauty back to bed then."

She smiled sleepily then yawned as mummy gave her to daddy and he held her close carrying her upstairs while she rested her head on his shoulder. Emily smiled watching them feeling incredibly lucky that she'd been married to this wonderful man for five years and that they had another child together.

They'd take whatever life threw at them including their first grandchild. Talking of grandchildren Harriet Haley Hotchner was born to a seventeen year old Jack and Anna eight weeks later.

Hey guys thank you so much for reviewing this and love all your reviews. They totally rock and make my day. I will be re-posting You're Not Alone without the words running into each other. Please all review that one again especially you HotchRocks I really love your in depth reviews. Kisses to you all


End file.
